Requiem Magica
by DappledKarma
Summary: The world Homura and Mami knew was shattered; their lives and friendship are being threatened by the rise of new threats of darkness. Post-Madoka, crossover with Oriko & Kazumi Magica. Homura X Mami.
1. Chapter 1

**Act I Begin**

The clouds had filled the city in rain for weeks. Homura sat perched on top of the edge of a skyscraper, overlooking the entire city of Mitakihara with Kyubey beside her. The city below contained many bright lights, faint noises of quiet alertness, and the sound of constant downpour. Homura took out the soul gem that lay flat on her left hand, examining it. It shone a bright purple color. Soul gems were a large cause of trouble. Why would their souls be placed in something so small? Something so easy to lose, and breakable? Homura would prefer to use her real body as the vessel to her soul. Having a real body would make her feel less dead than how she was. Maybe then she could still be called 'human.' Kyubey tilted his head with that same fixed stare and smile of his. The one that he always displayed.

"The demons have multiplied greatly in recent time. I don't think this territory is worth dying for. You're useful to us, Homura. It would be unfortunate for you to die over something as trivial as a mass of land."

Homura gripped her soul gem tightly. "I can't just walk out of here, this is important to me. You know full well why. I want to protect it for her. It's what she would want me to do. It's what she would do," she bluntly stated.

"The odds of this 'Madoka' girl existing is extremely low to nonexistent. Do you really think I can believe such a daft story?"

"Of course not. I don't expect anyone to believe me or understand, but as long as I know that she was..." She paused, "that she _is_ real, then nothing else matters."

"You're very strange, Homura Akemi. Your very existence is irregular. I don't remember ever making a contract with you."

Homura gazed back at Kyubey. "This isn't the first time you told me that."

A long yellow ribbon attached itself to a pole on the right side of the building's edge. A blonde girl slung up it into the air, gracefully landing on her feet. The ribbon changed into flowers that faded away into the sky. In her hand, she held a clear umbrella, holding it over herself and Homura.

"Didn't I tell you to bring an umbrella with you? You're completely drenched in rain," Mami said with a faint smile.

"Yes, I know," Homura said, slight annoyance in her tone.

"You'll get sick, you know. Or do we get sick anymore?" Mami turned her head to Kyubey.

"Did you really think that you would be able to take on demons with a normal human body?" Kyubey said.

"I suppose not." Mami continued to smile, while Homura remained impassive. "You know, Homura, I wish you wouldn't go wandering off on your own all the time. The demons have been restless, and with Kyouko not here, I'm worried about you." Mami's smile disappeared. "You know you can rely on me so take it a little easy. After all, there are two of us."

"I'll try." Homura frowned. "I know I can come across as awkward and distant. I'll work on it."

"Homura, I know you'll work on it, but don't forget, you aren't the only one who's had it rough. We're Magical Girls. We all have difficult lives. You, of all people should understand that."

"I do."

She knew it all too well. Seeing people die over and over. If only Mami knew about the past timelines. Maybe she would believe Homura. Maybe she wouldn't. Homura wanted to tell her about them, but who would believe such an insane story? Maybe, deep down, Homura too doubted herself. After all, any sane person wouldn't believe in such a thing as witches or time manipulation with this world's new system of laws, right? How did Homura know it wasn't all just a big dream that she had, lying in the hospital bed in a coma? She wanted to change the subject. "So, any word from Kyouko?"

"Nope. Not since two weeks ago." Mami sat down beside Homura, frowning. "Sayaka's death really got to Kyouko. I keep trying to call her, but she won't answer. The last time I talked to her she said that she needed some fresh air. I hope she's alright."

"Kyouko's fine," Homura said. "She's a big girl."

"Well, I can't help but worry over my younger friends," Mami said. "I can understand how it feels for her now. I miss Sayaka a lot too." A smile of sadness was present on her face. "She may not have been the wisest person in the world or a skilled Magical Girl, but she was strong. I remember when Kyouko fought with her the first time they met. Kyouko tried her best to change Sayaka's ideals of the world, but Sayaka stubbornly clung to them. Before she became a Magical Girl she accompanied me every time I went demon hunting. I asked her why she'd do that for someone she barely knew, and she told me it was because she admired what I was doing. She called me, someone like _me_, a knight of justice." Mami smiled shortly before frowning.

Homura put her hand on Mami's shoulder. She was a little new to this whole 'comforting' thing. Madoka would've done it, so Homura tried to follow suit. "Sayaka was a fool, but at the end I believe she was likely satisfied with the outcome." Homura and Sayaka never really talked much or agreed on things, but Homura tried helping her the best she could. In the end, Homura couldn't help. Sayaka always died. Homura didn't even like her, but she knew that like everyone else, Sayaka was not perfect. Homura couldn't hold anything against her for that.

Mami stood up, her lips smiling. "Well, it's getting late, and tonight's a school night. We should probably get going."

"I sense demons!" Kyubey wagged his fluffy, large tail around. Mami's fist tightened.

"Of all the times…" she muttered under her breath. "Well, let's hurry this up. I'd rather finish this off quickly, so I can get back to drinking my tea."

Homura sighed. "I'll take care of this. Leave it to me." She placed her soul gem back on her left hand and stood up.

Frowning, Mami put her free hand on Homura's shoulder. "Homura, Homura, what did we just have a chat about? We're in this together, whether you like it or not, so please just bear with me."

"Fine." She could handle it on her own, but Mami was so insistent on helping out. Homura wasn't used to working with people. In the past, before Madoka altered the world, working together always ended up badly. Now, there was a future so Homura decided to put up with it. Giant, angelic wings of light sprouted from her back. She faced Kyubey. "What direction are the demons in?" He hopped on her shoulder.

"They're west of here."

"Okay." Homura turned to Mami. "Come on, I'll give you a ride."

Mami closed the umbrella and put it down. "Actually, how about a race? Loser gets to do the others homework for a week. Fair enough?" She confidently smiled.

"You're on." Homura smirked.

"On my mark. Three, two - see ya later!" Mami jumped off the building and conjured up ribbons to form bridges to cross buildings and swing across the city.

That was... unexpected, Homura pondered, a quick smile breaking out. "You're gonna pay for that, Mami!" she yelled in flight. Mami turned to face Homura and stuck her tongue out at her.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank The Moiderah of Writing for beta reading this chapter and being A BADASS! THANK YOU!**

**And thank you to all who got this far. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Rain splashed against Homura's face as she flew over the city. Kyubey sat on her shoulder. She flew as fast as she could, leaving a vibrant purple trail of magic behind her. She could barely make out Mami in the distance below her, jumping and swinging from rooftop to rooftop.

There was no way Homura was going to lose this race. She was easily faster than Mami in a situation like this.

Mami suddenly came to a halt on a high building, summoning a musket in her hand. She took aim and fired at Homura.

Homura wasn't ready to evade the shot. It hit her in the chest and formed a yellow ribbon that constricted her body and white wings, causing her to slowly descend.

Kyubey fell off Homura. "You two are wasting time," he managed to say, before falling out of hearing range.

"Yeah, how mature of her," Homura mumbled to herself with a smirk on her face. Her wings struggled against the ribbon and she spiraled downwards. Falling down like that didn't scare her one bit. Even if she didn't want to admit it, the race was fun. It was enjoyable.

Mami threw away the musket with a mischievous smile and continued her path. She jumped off of the building, using the ribbons to slow her descent as she gracefully landed on pavement.

A purple aura surrounded Homura. It glowed brighter and brighter, before causing a massive flash of blinding light. The ribbons dissipated as Homura broke free and spread her wings to once again take flight. She soared up, only to see Mami, far ahead of her in the suburbs.

_Looks like this is my win, Homura, _Mami said through telepathy. _I've spotted the demons. I hope you're ready for some extra homework._

_You're a cheater. I won't do it. _Homura was nearing her destination, passing over lush, green trees, and park.

_I would never cheat. _Mami giggled.

_But you did._

_Nope. I just took advantage of the situation._

_So basically... you cheated?_

_Would you like a cup of tea? It's a great stress reliever._

"Let's just get this over with," Homura said as she descended to land near Mami. Her eyes widened as she looked to her right, only to see the demons gathering all around a two-story house made mostly of glass. "This can't be..." She summoned her purple bow.

Mami took off her beret and waved it in front of her. Muskets dropped out of it, lining up one by one, and stood vertical. She grabbed one, preparing herself for combat. Her eyes scanned Homura's face. "What's wrong Homura?"

"Th-that's Madoka's home!" Homura said, bewildered.

"Madoka?" Mami frowned.

Homura teleported, leaving a small crater in the pavement and a strong gust of wind that nearly forced Mami back. Mami held her beret tightly. "Homura! Wait!" Demons appeared surrounding the blonde on all sides.

The demons were faceless, white menacing figures that seemed to move without moving, almost as if their movements were frame by frame like an animation. The feeling of sickness was present throughout the air as the giants drifted around the house. They almost looked like they were performing a ritual.

Homura appeared, arrow ready, above the house and majority of demons. Purple fire radiated fiercely from the top tip of her bow. Electricity danced around the arrow she pulled back on along with the magical purple string. She fired it into the crowd of at least three dozen demons that loomed over the house.

The arrow pierced three straight through their heads and hit another two in the chest, causing them to dissolve into nothingness. Simultaneously, all the remaining demons looked up and faded away in unison. Appearing above Homura, they fired yellow lasers from their fingertips, all aimed towards her. She breathed in, quickly folding her angelic wings in front of her.

The lasers struck her wings, continually forcing her downwards until she was almost touching the roof of the Kaname's house. "Just a little more..." She started to pant heavily. Her body was trembling from the overwhelming power of the demons. Every single bone in her body felt like they could shatter at any moment.

"Now!" The wings quickly unfolded, reflecting the lasers back towards the demons, destroying half of them. Homura's wings vanished. She knew she had to finish the fight quickly, or she would risk stressing her powers beyond their limits. Her breathing became slightly more stable as she took aim and rapidly fired more arrows into the remaining crowd, reducing their numbers.

The erratic demons grew more agitated by the second. Fingertips moved violently in various directions before charging up with yellow lights, all at the same time. They all fired together, combining the lasers into a single large beam.

Homura focused most of her remaining magic into a single arrow. The fire on the tip of the bow grew larger and fiercer. Electricity danced energetically around the bright arrow. She pulled back before letting the arrow soar upwards in the sky.

The bow disappeared, and the arrow turned into a large purple beam of light that collided with the yellow beam. Homura spaced out for second. She admired the colors clashing against each other as thin purple and yellow lights scattered away from the struggle.

Her attack wasn't strong enough, however. The yellow laser completely overcame the powered arrow, and the glass house below grew yellow from the incoming sickly beam of light. Homura instinctively raised the palm of her right hand to shield herself.

The scorching pain felt like thousands of hot needles piercing every layer of flesh, skin, and bone on her hand. She cried out from the continuing pressure of the attack as the stinging pain crept its way up from hand to arm, arm to chest, and finally, her whole entire body. Her senses were slowly beginning to fail her. All she could feel was a ringing in her ear, the pain in her body beginning to disappear, and the feeling of slowly blacking out. Despite this, she could still sense two things from within herself.

Fear and failure.

The same fear she felt fighting Walpurgisnacht. The same failure she was so accustomed too.

She couldn't fail this time, however. Not with Madoka's family on the line. There were no redo's to save anyone this time around.

The only thing keeping Homura from fainting was sheer willpower. Now she was on her knees with a mixture tears, sweat, and rain dropping down her face. Her blackened right hand was still raised up, blocking the beams, and the rest of her body paralyzed. She slowly closed her eyes.

_This is it… This is the end. I don't want to die though, even after all that's happened. How will she think of me if I fail her now and she shows up to take me away ?_

_Then keep living Homura, _a familiar voice said.

_Ma… _Homura smiled, knowing her time was near.

_I won't let you die!_ "Tiro finale!" Anger and sadness were clear in her voice.

_Mami? _Homura was left completely speechless.

Homura's eyes shot wide open just in time to see the giant yellow wave of magic completely vaporize all the remaining trapped demons, ensnared by yellow threads. She collapsed on her chest, on the cold wet roof, catching a glimpse of lightning and the ferocious roar of thunder in the sky before closing her eyes. Her magical outfit dispersed, replaced by her school uniform, blackened soul gem rolling beside her.

The endless rain that clouded the city finally came to a stop.

Mami landed on the roof, quickly grabbing all the grief cubes that rained from above. She almost slipped as she rushed and slid to Homura's side. She turned Homura over and let the injured girl's head rest on her lap. She grabbed Homura's scorched hand and placed the blackened soul gem in it, tapping each grief cube against the gem. Purple light slowly replaced the murky blackness. Yellow light erupted from Mami's hands, swirling around Homura's hand.

"Homura! Homura! Don't you die on me!" A sudden wave of tears streamed down Mami's face. "How? How could you do something as stupid as rushing in, with no plans? It's unlike you." Her breathing was heavy. She waved the yellow magic that swirled on her hands around all of Homura's body. Mami's outfit transformed, into the school outfit she always wore, and she used the sleeves to wipe off the tears on her face.

Mami gripped Homura's burnt hand tightly. Tears splashed on Homura's face. "If you die, I don't think I'll be able to live with myself. Ever since you came to this city I've felt more alive than I've ever been since becoming a magical girl. Before you and the others came, I was living a hollow life, destined to fade away and never be remembered. You have no idea how I felt when everyone became friends, especially me and you." Mami stroked Homura's long, dark hair behind her ears and smiled, shortly before returning to a frown. "So please don't die, okay?"

There was nothing but the whistling of trees and the cries of cicadas to answer Mami's question. Homura's complexion was pale, paler than usual. The usual stiff movements she had were gone, replaced by no movements at all. She was a quiet girl, but this was too quiet.

Mami despaired once more, closing her eyes as more tears dropped on Homura's face.

And then, despair turned into quiet shock.

The touch of cold fingertips on Mami's left cheek caused her to open her eyes. She saw Homura slowly open her violet eyes.

"I thought I lost you for a minute there. Don't you ever scare me like that again, Homura," Mami happily said with a look of relief in her face. She held on deeply to the cold hand that touched her face.

"I'm sorry, Mami," Homura quietly stated with a smile. Mami hugged her as firmly as possible. The touch of cheek to cheek caused Homura's face to turn red. "Ouch. Mami, you're hurting me. Please refrain from body contact for the time being," she quietly said.

"Sorry." Mami sniffled with a smile.

Even though they were both covered in rain and sweat, Homura could still smell Mami's pleasant scent. It was the scent of garden tea. She inhaled deeply, taking it in as it relaxed her body.

What was this feeling she felt, that constantly tapped against her heart?

Mami wiped the tears off her face with her sleeve once again. She took out a handkerchief with a strawberry pattern from her pocket, lightly wiping the remaining sweat, and tears off Homura's face. Homura's right hand was now much less darker than before. Her soul gem glowed it's normal bright purple.

"Did you clean your gem yet, Mami?" she asked.

"How could I? I had to save you. Keep this handkerchief and take good care of it for me." She handed the handkerchief to Homura and tapped her blackened soul gem against the remaining grief cubes she had. The darkness in it disappeared, bringing out a yellow color. "Let's get out of here. Get on my back, and I'll take you to your house." Mami stored all the used grief cubes in her pocket. Homura sat up and Mami stood up.

"I'm okay. You don't have to do that." Homure examined the strawberry handkerchief before putting it away. Her face flushed with embarrassment as she played with her fingers.

"It's fine. I want to do it, and you're in no place to say no." Mami returned to her faint smiles.

"Okay..." Homura said, trying to hide her smile behind strands of black hair. She climbed on Mami back, having her thighs and weight secured. She was a very light-weighted girl.

As Mami began walking towards the front of the roof, Homura rested her head on the older girl's back, feeling the pulse of her heart beating. Both girls turned red for several seconds.

They hopped off the roof landing on the pavement in front of the Kaname's house, and Mami began walking forward. The night was silent and dark, except for a light that approached the two girls from the road. The light grew closer, brighter, with each passing second. Both Mami and Homura squinted their eyes.

It was a car, a crimson Prius that Homura was familiar with. It stopped right beside them, and they caught a glimpse of dark pink hair behind the windshield. The door opened, and out came the drunken mother of a god.


	3. Chapter 3

Junko Kaname. That was the woman who stood tipsy before Homura and Mami.

"You? I remember you. You were the girl at the hill, near the bridge. Homura, right?" Her speech was somewhat delayed, and she unsteadily walked up to the girls.

"Yeah, that's me," Homura said, exhaustion was heavy in her voice.

Junko looked at her burnt hand and pointed. "What happened to your hand?" she curiously asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Just a little dare I told her to do." Mami pleasantly smiled. "Well, we're cousins, and I dared her to stick her hand in an oven. Probably not the best dare in the world." Mami tapped her temple several times with a balled up hand. "So I decided to take her somewhere she could get help."

"Oh, you poor thing! Do you need a lift to the hospital? I can take you girls there."

"That's unnecessary, Mrs. Kaname," Homura politely said.

"We're fine. Thank you very much for the offer, though," Mami said.

"Where are your parents at?"

"I… I live alone. Homura does too." Mami stared down at the ground.

"Oh… I'm sorry."

Mami sighed. "It's fine."

"I didn't quite catch your name. You have beautiful curls and you're… well-endowed! I bet you're popular with all the boys. Hahaha!"

Mami and Homura both laughed at the woman's laugh and comments. She's definitely her daughter's mother, Homura thought.

"Um, thank you?" Mami brightened up. "My name is Mami Tomoe. Pleased to meet you." She bowed. "I've never really thought about these though." She stared at her own mammies. "I suppose I must have secret admirers then."

Homura blushed.

"Yes! That's the key to being pretty!" Junko raised a fist in the air. "Awww! If only I had a daughter!" She lowered her fist and sighed. "Would you two like to stay in my home for tonight? I have a guest room."

_Homura, I say you stay here. I'll go on ahead to my house. _

_But Mami… are you sure?_

_I'm sure. She's very kind, and you two seem acquainted already. I think you need a break from fighting demons all the time. Just remember this, we only live once so live it well for at least one night, _Mami sadly stated.

_But what if demons- _

_I'll take care of them, it'll only be just for a night. So just please, please take it easy, okay?_

_Fine. _

"I would greatly appreciate that, Mrs. Kaname." Homura tried to smile as best she could.

Mami let Homura off her back. "Unfortunately for me, I have to go do my homework. I'll leave Homura here in your care. I'll pick you up before school tomorrow, Homura. Kay?" She smiled and walked away. _Also, we need to talk sometime tomorrow. _Her voice was serious.

For some reason, hearing that made Homura slightly nervous.

"Okay, bye cuz," Homura awkwardly said as she waved her burnt hand.

"Catch ya next time!" Mami winked at Homura and waved at Junko. "Bye Mrs. Kaname!"

"Bye Mammy... I mean Mami!" Junko waved. "Come on Homura, I'll show you in." She hurriedly searched her business suit for the key to the front door.

After several frustrating minutes of cursing, she found the key and barely managed to stick it in the keyhole.

Junko wobbled inside the dark house, and Homura followed closely behind her. The smell of cinnamon incense paraded throughout the entrance. Junko and Homura took off their shoes and put them near the door.

Though Homura already knew her way around the glass house, she couldn't remember the last time she actually set foot in it. She missed being able to have sleepovers with Madoka. In one timeline, all the girls got to sleep over, and they played a game of truth and dare that resulted in a massive pillow fight.

Homura quietly smiled, reminiscing over the few and far between times she shared with all the other girls. If only the good times could last like that forever. Her heart ached.

The hallway contained several black chairs near both sides of the black and white walls. "Would you like anything to eat or drink, Homura?" Junko rubbed her temples, probably from a bad headache.

"No thank you, Mrs. Kaname." Homura smiled once again. Junko was always such a kind person. She was a lot like Madoka, and if the age gap between Homura and Junko was smaller, Homura might have even fallen in love with her.

They stepped into the quiet living room. The mostly empty room contained a black sofa and a TV on the wall facing each other. To the right of the room was the kitchen. The brown and white tiles on the floor resembled a checkerboard.

Junko and Homura walked into the kitchen. It was an average looking place, complete with a counter, sink, fridge, and table with chairs. There were palm trees in the background behind the glass, and a great view of the green yard. To Homura's left was a spiral staircase.

"Junko, you should have told me you planned on having a guest!" The voice came from up the stairs. It was Junko's husband, Tomohisa. He walked down the staircase and lightly kissed Junko on the lips. "Honey, too much alcohol again?" he asked with a disappointed smile on his face and his hands on his hips.

"Yeah yeah, you know how work is for me. It drives me crazy!" Junko sighed. "So do you remember Miss Akemi?"

"Ah yes, Homura, was it? You're Tatsuya's big sister, or so he tells me," he laughed.

"Is that so…" Homura said.

Tatsuya… he was the only one besides Homura to see Madoka. How could he know of Madoka's existence? Perhaps the bond between the two siblings was so strong, even the laws of the universe couldn't break it.

Junko yawned. "Is Tatsuya asleep, dear?"

"Yes. It's too bad he missed a chance to play with Homura," Tomohisa said.

"He'll have his chance to play with her tomorrow," Junk said. "She's gonna be staying here tonight. Could you get some bandages for her? Her hand is… kinda crispy."

"…Of course. Anything else?"

Homura shook her head. "No thank you, Mr. Kaname."

Tomohisa walked back up the staircase.

"Well, when you're ready, go up this staircase. When you reach the top go to the door farthest on the right. That's where the guest room is."

Homura was immediately interested in seeing the guest room, the room that was once her goddess' room.

"Thank you, once again." Homura slowly walked up the staircase.

"You're welcome. Oh yeah, the bathroom is in the first room to the left. Feel free to take a shower or bath. I'll take care of your clothes."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Homura walked into the guest room. It was once a pink room decorated with stuffed animals and chairs. Now it was just a plain, white room devoid of any happy atmosphere. All that remained was a white bed with folded sheets next to the window and a desk with a TV on top of it. Homura frowned. She looked out the window, touching it. The glass was cold, and she breathed on it causing her breath to stain it. It was as if Madoka never truly existed. Homura started writing on the stained glass with her index finger.

Ma

Do

Ka…

The characters for Madoka's name faded away.


	4. Chapter 4

All the water, sweat, and dirt swirled down the shower's drain. Homura could feel her scalp becoming cleaner by the second. She thoroughly washed her long hair with shampoo.

After cleaning her body, she walked over to the bathtub and sat down in the hot, steaming water. She placed her soul gem near the edge of the bathtub. The muscles in her body began to loosen and relax, the numbing pain slowly began to disappear.

I wonder how many times Madoka sat here, in this same spot, Homura pondered.

Homura clutched her chest, feeling the pulsating heart within.

Am I really alive? This all is a dream right? I'll wake up and go to school, seeing Madoka. _Right?_ Tears flooded out of her eyes.

"What are you crying about?" Kyubey asked, bathing in a basin near the bathtub. "You humans are such difficult creatures to understand."

Homura quickly rubbed the tears off her face. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was sharp.

"I need to warn you about demons appearing so it's only natural that I stick very close to you." He tilted his head.

"And you didn't follow Mami instead?" Homura formed fists.

"Out of the two, you are definitely stronger. Though, you aren't as rational as I assumed. I saw that little stunt you did over this house earlier." Kyubey had his eyes closed while rolling in the basin. He almost looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Great. I would kill you now, but doing it won't make me feel any better."

Kyubey hopped out of the basin, shaking his coat free of water like a dog. He jumped on the edge of the bathtub. "Why do you feel 'anger' directed towards me, as your kind would say?"

Homura covered herself with her arms. Her already reddened skin grew slightly redder, and her temper grew into a darker shade of red. "Privacy." The word slithered out her lips. "I'm naked, and you're invading my privacy."

He tilted his head again. "You call sitting in a room where you can easily be detected privacy? Now, you are also much more naive than I thought. I'm sure having a mental disorder is such a nuisance. I thought you were as logical as humans could be, Homura."

Mental disorder? Homura was just about ready to send an arrow through his skull, if he even had one.

"The only logic I need is for you to shut up before I do something to get myself killed. That would be a major blow to your plans, wouldn't it?" She glared at him.

"While I do admit that you're very strong and efficient, you dying wouldn't be as major as you think. You aren't indispensable. There are over 893 million girls in this world. Finding a replacement wouldn't be too hard."

Homura bit her lip.

She lunged at Kyubey, strangling him with a grip as strong as an anaconda's. She forced him down into the bottom of the tub until his body slowly stopped twitching. Her burnt hand ached, both hands trembled. She panted heavily before taking a deep breath and threw the body out of the bathtub.

Another Kyubey appeared, devouring the corpse, complete with munching noises. "Such a waste."

Just like Homura said, killing him did not make her feel any better. Now she felt worse, and more vulnerable than ever.

Kyubey hopped on the edge and placed his paw on Homura's soul gem. "I'll show you just how disposable you are." He put slight pressure on the gem and it grew brightly.

Homura felt something inside, something excruciating. Of every physical pain she had felt in the world, this was the worst by far. It felt like the fingertips of death itself poisoned her very soul. The wound she had on her hand was child's play compared to this pain. She wanted to scream but she held it in. She didn't want to scare the Kaname family. Her body became numb and paralyzed, swallowed by the water. The fear of death returned once again. No matter how many times she faced it, it was always a strong and frightening feeling. To think that creature would be the end of her, it was ridiculous, and that thought persisted as water painfully started to fill her lungs up.

Am I really going to die here? She asked herself, while unable to even lift a single finger.

"Don't forget your place, Homura." Kyubey took his paw off the gem, and walked off towards the middle of the room. Homura immediately came up, gasping for air. She never wanted to feel that pain ever again.

"May I join you?" A voice suddenly asked. It came from a speaker in a corner of the large bathroom.

"Mrs. Kaname?" Homura looked at the area where Kyubey was. He was gone. "Umm… yes, you may…" She tried to keep a normal composure.

Junko walked into the room.

Homura stared at her body for a minute. The curves on it were slender. It was as if her body was perfectly sculptured. Her womanly proportions impressed the speechless Homura.

"You're staring honey. I don't know if I should take pride, or feel embarrassed." The sober Junko giggled and smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Homura blushed, not knowing what to say. How did things take a turn this way? How did she end up in the bathtub of her goddess with her goddess' mother? "It's just that… your body... it's impressive," she awkwardly stated.

Junko went into the tub laughing. "Why thank you Homura. I'm afraid I'm getting too old now though. Sometimes I wonder when my husband will decide to desert me for a nice, young woman." she joked.

Homura smiled. "You're still young, aren't you? I bet you could still have another child."

"We had this discussion before didn't we?" Junko eyed her.

"Yes, I suppose so." Homura wondered if Junko were to have a child, would it look like Madoka? Maybe it would even _be _Madoka. Would it be the same Madoka though? The same one that was always was so selfless and kind?

She must have been in deep thought, as Junko had observed her.

"You're in love aren't you?" A smile of confidence showed on her lips.

"What?" Homura replied, unready for the sudden question.

"So you are then." The woman yawned and stretched her arms widely, feeling the combined after effects of drinking and fatigue from work. She smiled.

"How did you know?" Homura's own response surprised her. The two violet eyes grew larger, and her skin grew as red as possible at that point.

"Because you just told me." The trademark laughter displayed once again. "Well that and you could call it woman's intuition, I guess."

"It was obvious wasn't it?" Homura dipped half her face in the warm water, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I'm afraid so. The way you deeply blushed and freaked out when I asked you. It was very obvious." She petted Homura's head. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

Homura took her face out of the water "Umm…" Homura fiddled with her fingers and played with her hair, trying to hide the smile she had.

"My my, someone's deeply in love!" She lightly punched Homura's shoulder. "You don't have to tell me though."

How do I explain this to her? Homura pondered. Was I really in love? With whom exactly did I fall in love with?

Homura thought of pink hair and kind golden eyes, but for a split second she thought of large yellow curls and serene, caring yellow eyes.

"I don't know if it is love, but… well…you see… It's not a boy." She covered her face in shame.

"Ooohh…" She paused. "So, who's the lucky gal then?"

"You mean you don't think it's wrong that I might be in love with another girl?"

"Love is love, no matter what your sex is. I believe if someone wants a person of the same gender, then by all means, they should go for em. Any kind of love that a male and female couple can experience are experienced by a same-sex couple too. The difference is only body parts really."

The wisdom of Junko Kaname never ceased to amaze Homura.

"I'm gonna tell you a little story, Homura, so sit back and relax." Junko leaned back on the tub, arms stretched out on both sides. "It's a secret that only two people know about. You'll be the third. Got it?" She winked at the attentive girl.

Homura nodded like a child. She hungered for more information. She almost felt like she was a little kid again, and Junko was her mother, telling her, her favorite bedtime story. Her eyes gazed into Junko's.

"Back in high school, I was a naughty girl doing very naughty things. I was such a bad person back then." She sighed nostalgically. "Anyway, one day I met this really cute girl. Man, her hair was so long and light brown that in the sunlight it looked like locks of gold flowing in the air. And her eyes, don't get me started with her eyes! They were so big, I just wanted to put them in a jar where I could stare at them forever! She was so moe! She sat next to me one day in the cafeteria of Mitakihara High School out of a whim, or miracle, luck, whatever you wanna call it."

Junko smiled. "I told her she was cute, and I wanted to get with her for an experiment. Curiosity, you know? After school we hung out and by the end of the day, she was mine - or so I thought. She told me it was fun and all, but she was in love with a boy, and she told me she would love to just be friends. I accepted the offer and we're still friends to this day. She's terrible on dates with guys though, it never works out for her." She laughed.

"I had a drink with her earlier today before I talked to you. Anyways, I guess that experiment is the reason I'm okay with forbidden love. I'm in full support for you, Homura." She gave Homura a thumbs up and big smile.

"Does that woman happen to wear glasses now, and does she have short hair now?" Homura's eyes widened, deeply widened.

"Yeah, why do you - oooohhh… wow… that's kinda awkward." She scratched her head.

Awkward wasn't a strong enough word. Brown hair, big eyes, terrible with men, glasses… That could only mean one thing.

"Well, tell her Junko says 'hi' the next time you see her. Okay?" Junko asked.

"Yeah…" Homura would never look at those two women the same way again.

**／人◕****‿‿****◕人＼**

"God! These apples taste so rotten today!" Despite the bad taste, the girl ate it until leaving nothing but the core. She furiously took out another apple from the brown paper bag, devouring it with ferocious bites that seemed unnaturally large while she walked out of a closed food market. Broken shards of glass lay near the busted front door.

A fang jutted out of the girl's mouth.

After finishing the remaining apples, she neatly folded the empty brown paper bag and deposited it to the nearest recycling bin.

If it wasn't for the streetlights that the girl constantly countered at each block, it would be black in the streets. She walked on the lonely sidewalk, and it traversed with her. The two kept each other company. They were a lot like each other. They tried helping others and what did they get in return?

Nothing but pain.

The girl had lost people she cared for deeply even though she tried her best to help steer them in the right direction, especially those that needed an extra push. The sidewalk had transported people across different parts of Asunaro city. People mistreated the sidewalk. Gum and shoe prints lay all over. The girl and the sidewalk weren't so different. She still felt alone though.

Kasamino city. That was her home. As of late, it called to her, but going back there would only bring back unwanted memories. She wasn't going back to the 'other' city either, so she decided to stay in Asunaro for a bit until she felt better. If that was even possible. Every time she blinked, blue hair persisted in her imagination. It made her angry, but it wasn't time for anger. It was time to get what she needed.

The city was sleeping. She knew it was the right time to tend to her business of collecting money. Breaking ATMs was such an easy process. Just taking a little money from them across neighboring cities was no big deal, right? It's not like she was hurting anybody.

She took out a pocky stick and placed it in her mouth. To her left and right were what seemed like an endless number of buildings, some small, some medium, some big. Some buildings with dull, uninspired designs, others with strange shapes and names like 'Kafe Lepa Macha.'

Finally, she found an excellent spot. The Buy-Lot shopping mall. Right outside its closed doors was an ATM, just asking to get broken.

She walked up to it, tucking her long red hair in her green hood before putting it on. A few cars passed by now and then, but other than that, it seemed like an easy steal.

After making sure no one was around, the redhead readied a fist to break the ATM. Her body became much stronger after becoming a magical girl. A feat such as this would be child's play.

The bawled up right hand went for the strike, but stopped barely a couple of centimeters away from the jackpot. There was something unusual going on about. This feeling wasn't something she felt in a while. The feeling of another magical girl. One close by.

Kyouko broke the pocky stick in her mouth, knowing her shitty day just got shittier.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyouko walked around the corner of the 'Buy-Lot' shopping mall. She didn't really know if there was another Magical Girl, but she just had that strange feeling one was nearby. There was really no reason to think it but it wouldn't hurt to look. If there was one she would be pissed about having to deal with the girl.

Dealing with others wasn't something she wanted to do as of late, but Kyouko had to satisfy her curiosity, even though she'd be disappointed in the end. Maybe, she'd see a girl or girls fighting some demons with some cool abilities or something, Kyouko didn't know, she just wanted excitement. Hopefully her entertainment wouldn't lead to interaction.

Though she'd never admit it, abandoning Mitakihara left her bored. _What, in this moment, would be fun?_

That's when she heard it. The sound of children. They were screaming, screaming in happiness, astonishment, and disbelief.

_Don't tell me some idiot is using her powers in front of normal people._

The voices grew more audible as Kyouko hurriedly increased her walking pace. She jaywalked across the street, neglecting to look out for cars, and walked to her right, passing by a large alley filled with pipes that snaked around the walls. She stopped and went back to the alley after vaguely catching a glimpse of a small light shining at the far end of it. There were children gathered around the light that was being held by a girl who looked around Kyouko's age.

_I've finally found you._ She took out a box of pocky sticks and stuck one in her mouth.

"Wow! Thanks so much! I don't feel like I'm sick anymore!" A little girl said as she ran towards the opening of the alley, ignoring Kyouko's incoming presence.

"Thanks, lady!" The boy hugged the older girl by the leg and ran off, passing by Kyouko as they looked at each other curiously for a second.

"This is amazing! How do you do it?" Another boy asked.

"It's a secret." The girl with the olive-colored soul gem said, putting a finger over her smiling lips. "Shh." She looked over to see Kyouko approaching her. "Go home now. You don't have worry about getting that disease again." The boy nodded and left.

Now it was just the two girls staring at each other, both a mystery to one another. Steam came out of the pipes randomly, further increasing the uneasy mood.

Kyouko lay down her hood, exposing all of her long red hair. She walked up to the other girl, invading her personal space. They were so close they could almost kiss, if it weren't for the pocky stick in Kyouko's mouth poking the girl's cheek.

The other girl did not back off, though she looked nervous as she gulped, sweat forming on her face.

"Did I just see you use your magic for other people?" Kyouko's tone was threatening.

"So you're like me, then?" The girl with light blond hair asked. She folded her arms. "What's your problem?"

"My damn problem is that you used magic for _others, _not for yourself."

"Is there something wrong with helping others?" The girl asked. Her pigtails almost as long as her body swayed back and forth.

"That ain't the problem here. There is absolutely nothing wrong with helping others, but helping others with magic is always a bad idea. You'll soon come to regret it, trust me."

"Why would I trust a stranger? Especially a rude one like you."

"Your wish was for the sake of someone else, huh? I can tell by your healing magic."

"I wanted to save someone very dear to me." She clenched her soul gem. "Now I can also save as many people as possible too, and I will."

Kyouko sighed. This moment reminded her of Sayaka; the time they first meant and first fought. It looked like history was about to repeat itself, except Kyouko wasn't about to explain herself to some idiot. She had enough of explaining to idiots who wouldn't listen. She shoved the other girl, causing her to fall.

"Ouch! You want to fight or something? She got up and adjusted her scarf and skirt, scowling at Kyouko.

"Yeah, actually." Kyouko's green hoodie, blue shorts, and black boots disappeared, replaced by her red jacket, skirt, and red boots. She flipped back, summoned her spear in red light, pointed it threateningly at the blonde. "I could use a good punching bag." She smirked.

"I'm not doing this."

A quick slash from Kyouko's spear left a small laceration of the girl's left cheek. "And now?"

The girl backed up. She gripped her soul gem and formed a fist with her other hand. "I don't want to fight you, but I guess you leave me no choice." Her olive-colored soul gem enveloped her body in green light. Her black and white striped shirt, along with her plaid skirt and tights, changed into a purple dress with a light blue bow on her hip. She also gained a purple hat that resembled hats worn by nurses, and her soul gem was embedded on her left upper arm.

Raising her hand in the air, specks of green light formed a multiple-needled, giant hypodermic syringe. It somewhat resembled a Gatling gun, and the damn thing was almost as big as her. Inside of the tube was a clear liquid, bubbles forming near the front and floating up.

The air in the alley felt less heavy all of a sudden. It felt like an invisible mist was wandering in the air, drizzling around Kyouko. The feeling was refreshing, she had to admit, but it only furthered her drive to cut this girl to pieces.

"Let's get this dance going." Kyouko smirked.

A bead of sweat ran down the other girl's chin.

Kyouko jumped up, wall to wall, shortly before leaping down with her spear pointed towards the fear-stricken girl.

Coming back to her senses, the girl clumsily dove forward, barely missing the strike that would have killed her in an instant. The force of the attack caused a small crater, smoke arising out. Kyouko casually walked out yawning with her spear rested on her shoulder.

The blonde gritted her teeth. "Don't underestimate me!" She turned to face her opponent, pointing the giant needle at the unimpressed Kyouko.

"Whaddya gonna do with that piece of shit, Blondie? Inject me with piss to death?" She chuckled.

Blondie held the syringe in both arms, changing her stance to a hip-fire position. One needle shot out of the barrel.

Somehow, Kyouko knew to instinctively tilt her head to the left, barely getting skinned in the cheek by flying syringe. "Ow! That actually stung like a bitch! And that was a pretty fast shot too." She slowly rubbed the cut.

"Are you impressed yet?" Blondie asked, triumphantly smiling as if she already won the battle.

"Heh, you're gonna have to do better than that, Blondie." Kyouko stylishly swung her spear.

"Stop calling me that, fire girl!"

_What a great comeback._

She fired more needles at once. The front of the barrel was revolving, pumping out what seemed endless needle after needle. Kyouko zigzagged towards the girl, dodging and blocking incoming needles with little effort. This would be over in an instant.

Using the edge of her spear, she knocked the syringe right out of Blondie's weak grip. The syringe hit a pipe, steam rushing out near the girls. Blondie was distracted by it so Kyouko took advantage. She grabbed Blondie's face with the palm of her left hand and put all her weight into it. The back of Blondie's head crashed into cement. Blood slowly began covering the cracks in the pavement. Kyouko towered above the bleeding girl.

"How weak." Kyouko mumbled. "I was hoping you would put up a better fight. I'm not gonna kill ya though." Killing this girl would only come to haunt her. She decided to roughen the girl up instead. "Maybe now you'll understand. Nothing good comes out of using magic for others." She bitterly said as she stared into yellow eyes.

The girl had tears held up in her eyes. She coughed up blood. "You say that and yet hear you are, helping a weak girl like me, with your magic." She was panting heavily.

"The hell did you just say!" Kyouko prepared a right hook.

The blonde raised her trembling right arm and quickly placed her hand on the ground, green light glowing from it. The giant syringe inexplicably floated in the air and turned to face the unsuspecting Kyouko to shoot a needle. It hit her right in the right shoulder.

"Damn it!" Kyouko bit down, causing her to break the rest of her pocky stick. She immediately hopped off Blondie.

_What a waste of food._

She pulled the large needle out of her shoulder, gritting teeth. Blood bubbled out of the punctured arm. "Now you've pissed me off even more!" Suddenly she felt slightly fatigued. It was as if someone dropped thousands of sand bags on top of her in an empty well and then filled it with dirt. She dropped to her knees and hands. Sweat started to run profusely down her face, splashing on the floor. Kyouko looked at the other girl, seeing two - no, three of the girl. Her head felt like it was spinning.

Blondie stood, appearing to have healed up already. Normally, she would be out of commission for months from a wound like that, but her healing abilities were just as good as Sayaka's, or maybe even better.

_Déjà vu…_

This time however, Kyouko was on the losing side. She slammed a fist down on the cement, causing a small web of cracks. "W-what did you do to me?"

"I can tranquilize people with my needles. The tranquilizer is as strong as I deem necessary, so long as I use the right amount of magic. It's something I'd rather not do, but you asked for it." She rubbed the back of her head, looking at Kyouko with a frown. "Sorry, but you lose. It's over." She turned around, preparing to walk out of the alley with her pigtails flowing in the cold breeze.

"It ain't over until _I _say it's over." Kyouko used her spear to struggle back on her feet. "Putting me to sleep like an animal? How cowardly of you." She rushed at her, despite feeling light-headed and heavier than usual.

The girl faced Kyouko, summoning her hypodermic syringe to block the straight stabs. "I don't want to kill you!" she yelled as she awkwardly swung her needle at Kyouko.

"As if," Kyouko said. The strikes were weak enough for her to block.

_She's better than Sayaka, I'll give her that but it's time to end this!_

She hit the middle of the syringe with a baseball-like strike of her spear, forcing Blondie back several meters away from her. The alley was an enclosed space but Kyouko estimated she could still use her trump card.

"_Now,_ it's over." She jumped into the air, extending her spear to at least five times as long as its normal length. It swung in all sides - all directions - coiling around like snakes, each section of the spear held together by chains.

The Blondie eyes widened as she shot her Gatling gun-like syringe, but Kyouko made sure there were no openings the needles could slip through. The snake-like spear hit its target with the bottom tip, hitting her straight in the chin. It caused her to fly off her feet. Kyouko took advantage of the moment and pulled back on the part of the spear she held, causing the chains surrounding the blonde to bind her tightly.

Kyouko felt sick, like she could faint any second. She landed on her feet, sweating and panting, and she swung down, causing the girl to crash against the floor. Then she swung left and right throwing the girl violently against the walls and pipes. The alley that was once a place for healing children was in ruins.

"You're not bad, not bad at all." Kyouko retracted the spear and wiped the sweat off her face. She started walking towards the exit, passing the unconscious girl.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her boot.

She turned and looked down to see the girl, conscious already. "I'm not finished yet." She quietly mumbled as the wounds all over her body started to heal.

"Stay down you idiot!" Kyouko sneered. "If you keep using your magic like that, you'll die! I bet you were already half-dead from healing all those kids. If you go any further, your soul gem's gonna break!"

The girl grabbed hold of Kyouko's boots, then hips, then shoulders to lift herself up, trembling all the while. She stood face to face with Kyouko. "So? I can't lose to some girl who thinks nothing good comes out of helping others with magic." She took a deep breath. "Especially one that's a lying hypocrite." Her eyes grew bright with determination.

_Why? Why can't they just listen to me? It's so damn frustrating._

Kyouko clenched her spear as hard as possible. "I'm gonna have to kill you since you won't listen to reason. You were going to die anyways." The veteran let out a big sigh.

_I'm through, absolutely through with helping anyone besides myself!_

"You can try all you want. You can't win against me." The girl frowned.

"Are you looking down on me!?" Red eyes glared straight into yellow eyes.

"No," Blondie averted her eyes, "but why don't you ask _yourself_ that?" She gathered up enough resolve to look back into the furious eyes that lay in wait.

_How dare her! How dare she ask me that!_

Blondie jumped back a good distance, but Kyouko charged her with all her remaining strength.

"I'm sorry it came to this…" The blonde girl raised both arms with the syringe. "Nepenthes!" She brought the syringe down on its plunger, pushing it further into the tube and causing a spray of mist to wander in the air.

Kyouko jumped towards her, her spear ready to go in for the kill but unready for the mist. "Shit!"

"Limiti Esterni!" A voice from above said. Suddenly a beam of light shot down from the sky, hitting the space between the two girls. The explosion knocked both of the girls back and blew the mist away from the alley.

"What the hell?" Kyouko said.

"Michiru?" The other girl said in surprise.

A girl slowly came floating down into the alley from above like a feather. In her hand was a long black staff that was cross-shaped. On her head was a large witch hat that looked like it came straight out of The Wizard of Oz except for the fact that it had a curly tip that resembled an ahoge. She also wore skimpy black and white clothing with a black flowing cape. Her short boyish hair was darker than Homura's.

"Yup, Michiru Kazusa is indeed the name!" She smiled. "We're all magical girls here. We shouldn't be fighting. We should be working together!" She threw a fist in the air. "Right? Who's with me!?" She hastily turned her head to each girl.

"Yes Michiru, I know your name, you saved me after all. Looks like I owe you once again." Blondie got up. "But this girl is dangerous." She readied herself to fight again.

"I fight alone." Kyouko responded to Michiru. "Now get out of the way before you get hurt." She swung her spear around before pointing it at Blondie.

Michiru slammed the butt of her staff on the ground. "Look you two, if you don't stop this needless fighting, I'll have to step in!" Her happy demeanor morphed into a serious one. "You are both about to drop dead. Take these grief cubes and leave."

She took off her witch hat, shaking it as grief cubes dropped out. After grabbing them, Michiru chucked them at both girls. She held up her hat and twirled around, muskets came dropping out and stood perfectly still in a circle surrounding her. Finally, she sat down and folded her legs, almost looking like a monk who was meditating. "I'll sit here and relax to make sure neither of you pulls off something stupid." Her purple eyes closed.

_Ridiculous! Who does this girl think she is, interrupting my fight?_

Kyouko caught the cubes and pressed them against the red soul gem on her chest. She gritted her fangs. "Thanks." She muttered as the darkness disappeared.

"You're a lifesaver, Michiru." Blondie tapped the cubes against her blackened soul gem. It returned to its bright olive color. She looked at Kyouko with softened eyes. "You know, I'd rather not fight you anymore."

Kyouko sighed, putting the used grief cubes in her pocket. "Say, I never did catch your name. I'm Kyouko Sakura." She took out a pocky stick and threw it over the meditating Michiru. The blonde caught it.

"Yuuri. Yuuri Asuka is the name." She placed the pocky stick in her mouth.

"Well Yuuri, I can't say it's been a pleasure." Kyouko's outfit changed into its regular attire. She begrudgingly turned around and started walking towards the other opening of the alley, fists tightened in her pockets. She stopped for a second. "I got this irritating feeling that our paths will cross again, unfortunately." Kyouko continued her tread.

"I hope not. The feeling's mutual by the way!" She watched as Kyouko disappeared into the night.

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Yuuri turned to Michiru. "Thanks again, Michiru, or should I say, Kazumi?" Her magical girl outfit dispersed, and out came her regular one.

"Call me whatever you like." Her outfit transformed, replaced by a school outfit, and the muskets disappeared. "Just make sure you don't get in a fight like that again. If Airi were to find out about this she would freak out badly, right?" The moonlight reflected against her ball-shaped earrings.

"Yeah, you're right. It definitely won't happen again." Yuuri frowned.

"You should really join me and the others - the Pleiades Saints. Everyone would welcome you with arms wide open." She gave her a thumbs up.

Yuuri giggled. "Michiru, I appreciate the offer, I really do, but I don't think I'm ready for that. I feel like I would be a hindrance to you guys."

"That excuse, again?" She laughed. "Well anyways, see you at school tomorrow." Michiru briskly ran out of the alley, waving goodbye to Yuuri.

"Yeah. Later!" Yuuri waved back before walking out of the alley herself.

Something felt strange to Yuuri, almost as if someone was watching her. She scanned the area, making sure to look at each individual window on all the buildings around. Nothing could be found, and with that she shrugged her shoulders and walked off.

**／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

In a hotel room across the street, two girls watched Yuuri and Michiru leave the alley.

One girl wore a Shirome school outfit and had long hair as white as the whitest clouds. The expression on her face was serene, almost mask-like.

The other had short dark hair, darker than black. She wore a Mitakihara Middle School outfit.

The black-haired girl rested her head on the other girl's lap. They both smiled as the white-haired girl slowly ran her fingers through black hair.

"What an interesting development, don't you think so too, Kirika?" The serene girl ran a finger up the other's neck and chin.

"Whatever you find interesting, I find interesting, Oriko." Kirika got up and kissed Oriko several times on the neck.

"Yes, of course," Oriko murmured while caressing Kirika's hair. She slowly ran a finger up Kirika's back as the wild girl let out a gasp of air.

They made their way over to the bed, playfully shoving each other along the way. Kirika got on top, holding hands with Oriko. They both smiled as they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

Kirika joyously smirked as the lights to the room turned off. "Love is infinitely finite."


	6. Chapter 6

"You have such beautiful hair, Homura! It's so silky and smooth!" Junko said, running a comb through Homura's hair. "You must put a lot of work into it. Just who are you trying to impress, hmm?"

They sat on the bed in the guest room. Homura wore her cleaned school outfit, and Junko wore her favorite blue pajamas.

Homura ignored the question. "I suppose it does take a lot of work." The hardened fighter forgot the feeling of sitting down and relaxing, the feeling of normality, and the feeling of her hair being brushed by someone else. It brought goose bumps to her skin, and caused her hairs to stand up.

"You know, you should get your hair braided. You would be so moe!" Junko imagined Moemura, and she squealed at the mere thought of her.

"Actually, I used to have braids. Glasses too."

"I'm sure you looked amazing! Why'd you decide to stop wearing them?"

"Well… I felt like I needed to change." Homura clenched the bed sheets with her bandaged hand.

"And why's that?"

"I was stupid and weak. I was tired of being so useless."

"So you started to change your image, right?" Junko stared at the window, seeing the reflections of herself and Homura. "You remind me of myself, a lot." Junko smiled. "Are you happy with your new image?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that as well." Her clench on the sheets loosened.

So much had happened in the past. The shy, timid, girl that existed long ago was dead, replaced by a hardened girl of tragedy.

"Maybe you haven't changed as much as you think," Junko softly replied. She continued combing Homura's long hair.

A thought popped up into Homura's head. Every time she thought of Madoka, emotions welled up, ready to overflow like a volcano that had awakened from its slumber. The bond she had with that girl was strong, held together by unbreakable chains. Her feelings for her goddess were always unwavering. That was something that would never change. Maybe Homura herself hadn't changed as much as she thought.

Homura smirked. "Perhaps you're right, though I've become much more mature."

"Yes, you really are like me," Junko laughed. "So when are you gonna tell me the name of your lover, huh?" She changed the subject, again catching Homura off guard. Junko finished combing Homura's hair and sat in front of her, making sure to get an answer out of her.

"Uh… she's not my girlfriend," Homura stated, tapping her fingers on the bed. Her heart pumped faster. "In fact, she moved a while back. I don't think I'll be seeing her anytime soon." A frown played about her lips.

"Aw, how sad." Junko frowned. "Maybe it wasn't met to happen, but you might be in love with someone else now."

"Highly unlikely," Homura abruptly said.

"I'm not so sure about that. What was the name of that cousin of yours? Mami, was it? I saw how red your face was when you were on her back. You looked awfully happy." Junko winked at her.

Homura's eyes widened. "You were drunk. You don't know what you saw." The sentences slipped off her tongue.

"Drunk. Not blind and stupid, Homura." Junko smiled triumphantly with her hands on her hips. "You like her." She playfully pointed a finger at Homura.

"Well, I admit I don't dislike her..." She looked down, avoiding Junko's gaze. "She is quite a pleasant person... but I don't think I like her like that. I just… I just don't know…"

Homura took out the handkerchief Mami gave her. She looked at the strawberries patterned on it as her fingers gently ran across the cloth. It was the second gift she received from someone she cared about. Afterwards, she touched the red ribbon that was tied to her hair and frowned.

"Try not to think of it too much, just go with the flow." Junko lifted Homura's chin up with her hand, making sure they made eye contact. "Maybe then, your feelings will become clearer to you, or you can always just ask Mami how she feels about you." She let go of the confused girl's chin.

_How does Mami feel about me? And I, about her?_

Homura gulped hard as her pale skin grew red. She started messing with her fingers and wiggled her toes.

"Homura, you're red. You look like you're about to burst. How cute." Junko chuckled. "Are you feeling okay?"

The magical girl veteran didn't seem so veteran-like at the moment. "I… uhh... I'm fine. I think." Index fingers quickly tapped against each other. Homura frowned, her face completely flushed.

"I can tell you're not so good at dealing with these kinds of things. It will all become much clearer when you become old enough to drink," Junko joked. "Oh yeah, you live alone, right? Where are your parents?"

That was a subject Homura could handle.

"They're dead." There were no obvious emotions in her tone.

Junko frowned, and bowed her head. "I'm sorry I asked."

"It's fine. I've been an orphan for a while now. My parents never paid much attention to me due to me having a frail body when I was younger, and they were always busy traveling around all of Japan due to their jobs. After they died in a plane crash, I inherited their money, and I've lived alone for as long as I can remember now. I've been fine, though."

Junko hugged Homura. "It must've have been tough for you."

Homura did sometimes wonder what it was like to have a family. Eating meals together, helping each other get through tough situations, having people to love, and having those people love her back. It was just a dream now.

"Yeah." Homura embraced the hug tightly with a smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Kaname. For everything."

"No problem. It's getting late though, time for me to go to bed." Junko walked towards the door. "Catch ya later." She smiled and gave her a thumbs up before leaving the room.

Homura snuggled in the covers that once belonged to someone important to her. Her eyes closed.

**／人◕****‿‿****◕人＼**

Three things were on her mind now.

Tea. Cake.

And Homura.

Mami stood in front of her apartment door, her hand on the doorknob. The air was thick, too thick. There was no mistaking it.

Miasma was in the air. Its sickening toxicity was clear with each breath.

Her curls flowed in the quiet wind as she turned around and walked over to the protective railing. She looked down to see a large herd of demons that surrounded two women who were sitting on a bench near the bottom of the apartment complex. The women had blank stares on their faces, and they sat as if they were lifeless inanimate objects.

The area around the front of the complex walls looked like a slow-moving painting that swirled and bent in every direction. The effect it gave off was almost therapeutic to Mami, it was somewhat relaxing, but now wasn't the time for that. The demon distorted camouflage made Mami's job easier as normal people outside of it never seemed to notice the barrier.

_Typical, those creatures never allow me to rest._

Hands tightly gripped the railing. The stressed girl sighed.

The poor girl just wanted to relax but every time, _every_ single time, something had to ruin it. She thought back to when she was going to walk Homura home, piggyback style, and the warm feeling of body contact...

Her lips formed a frown. She hopped on the railing, closing her eyes. She took in the wind blowing all around her and leaned forward, diving, transforming in midair. The wind resisted against her body while she spun and spiraled down.

Mami curtsied in the air as dozens of muskets dropped out of her skirt. She grabbed one as the remaining ones followed behind her.

The girl landed right on the shoulders of a demon and blew its head off before throwing her used weapon away. The demon disintegrated as she jumped off and caught a musket in each hand from the raining muskets, and she fired each in opposite directions. The bullets hit two more demons, and they faded from existence.

Acting quickly, Mami dropped the muskets, and elegantly dodged the beams of light being fired from behind her. Her legs were aching, almost trembling, but she kept her cool. After all, Mami used to defend the city alone. This fight wouldn't be too problematic for her, but she did feel an empty feeling again, the feeling of loneliness. It was a feeling she despised, but she buried it under the smile she displayed.

The miasma didn't seem to shrink even though Mami continued her onslaught, killing wave after wave of demons, and taking extra care not to shoot the frozen bystanders that sat nearby on the bench. The demons surrounded her on all sides, firing beams from their fingertips. She dodged gracefully, as if she were on a stage dancing to show off her elegance to a large crowd.

Mami fired more shots into demon skulls. More demons appeared. They were endless, and she was just about ready to drop on the floor. The fight needed to end soon or it would be over for her. She ran into the middle of the street with demons constantly teleporting all around her. Using their heads as stepping stones she jumped several stories up in the sky, dodging lasers along the way. Dozens more muskets appeared at once from thin air and aimed towards the wall of floating demons.

The loud sound of firecrackers was heard as bullets violently penetrated the cloaked, white figures, causing most of them to fade away.

There were more behind Mami, however. A beam of light struck her in the back of her left shoulder, causing her to let out a small cry. She bit down on her lip, holding in the pain. It was nothing compared to what happened to Homura, she reminded herself. Her soul gem was more than halfway blackened.

Tugging at a ribbon on her chest, she spun around and twirled along with it in the beauty of the dark night. The ribbon gradually grew into a large twirling sphere as demons became entangled in the threads, unable to teleport or attack.

The sphere started to close, demons entrapped within it. Mami held onto the tip of the gigantic ribbon and dropped down to the only exit. The large sphere closed as she tied the ribbon, whilst falling all the while. She let go summoning her finishing weapon.

"Tiro Finale!"

The yellow blast shot up violently, completely disintegrating the threads and everything within it.

The gun faded away and Mami flipped backwards just before landing narrowly on her knees and hands right in front of the door to the apartment complex. The pain she felt in her hands and shoulder stung constantly. A red stain slowly spread, visible through the short sleeve of her left shoulder.

Grief cubes came raining down around Mami. Her soul gem was completely black, save for a barely noticeable speck. She quickly gathered the cubes and ran into the complex, transforming back to her normal outfit while she was in the elevator. She placed her palm on the wound, yellow light erupting from it. Luckily, it was an easy wound to heal even though Mami wasn't much of a practitioner for healing. That fight could have ended with her lifeless body on the floor.

The miasma in the air disappeared. The air went back to its crisp, clean breeze, and the two expressionless women on the bench were now back to normal, oblivious to what had just taken place and started chatting away.

Mami cleansed her soul gem while taking the elevator up to her floor. She sighed. If only she stayed with Homura, she thought for a quick second. Her decision was correct though. Who else would've saved those women?

She felt ashamed for even thinking about it, but she couldn't keep Homura out of her head. The image of her pale face, and her weak smile, it wouldn't go away even if Mami wanted it too. Her lips…

The first thing Mami saw was a familiar white creature on the railing, slowly waving his tail back and forth. Surprise, surprise, she thought to herself with an annoyed smile.

"Here, I brought some cat food, just for you," Mami threw all the grief cubes Homura and her used, at him. He opened the tear-like opening on his back and caught them. The alien made munching noises even though it should've been impossible. "You never did tell me what happens if I don't give you these used grief cubes."

"They would hatch back into demons, thus continuing their hungry search for emotions," Kyubey walked on the railings as Mami walked towards her apartment door.

Mami frowned at the small creature. "That would've been nice to know when I first became a Magical Girl. We've known each other for a while, Kyubey." She eyed him as he hopped into her arms. Mami knew not to let her guard down to him, though she _would_ want to pet him, if wasn't for the look on his face.

His head tilted. "You never asked, and you have always followed my instructions so I believed there was no reason to tell you such a thing."

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult or as a compliment." She opened the door and walked into her apartment. Kyubey hopped out of her arms and jumped on the round table.

"I have important business to discuss with you, Mami." He looked at his own reflection on a silver kettle in a way that made him seem absent-minded.

Mami sighed as she placed her shoes neatly near the entrance. "You always have business to discuss."

She walked into the kitchen preparing green tea and chocolate cake. After heading upstairs, she sat on her favorite comfy pillow near the small triangular glass table. Kyubey sat beside her, watching her drink tea. That fixed stare always made her feel uncomfortable.

"The demons are more aggressive than usual, and there was no shortage of them either," Kyubey said. "You and Homura are better off finding new territory to occupy. This city will crumble soon."

"Kyubey, I'm not leaving. I'm positive Homura feels the same way. This place is my home, and I'll die for it if I have to."

"You don't understand the scope of this situation. The demons _will _turn this city to dust. You and Homura are not capable of handling them alone."

"I'm so glad you care for our well-beings." Mami rolled her eyes."But what do you expect us to do? I'm not going to leave the people of this city defenseless. Just what exactly happens if we were to desert the city?" She sipped her tea and tried her best not to yell at him.

"The demons would feed on the emotions in people, causing them to turn into slaves. Soon afterwards, the city would turn to a state of chaos and ruins."

"I won't let that happen." The slice of chocolate cake became reduced to nothing as Mami took small but fast bites out of it. She gulped down the cake with more tea.

"Don't be naïve."

"What would you have me do then? Call Kyouko and ask her if she'll return to Mitakihara to help us?" Mami's grasp on her teacup tightened.

"Yes."

Mami looked at him. "It's not going to work, but I guess I'll try to see what I can do."

"Are you sure you'll stay here?" Kyubey asked.

"Yes, for the last time. You'll never convince me to leave." The blonde calmly finished the rest of her tea, and she grabbed the kettle beside it and began pouring more into her cup.

"I'll contact other magical girls near this territory then."

"What?" Tea overfilled the cup, causing streams of drops to skid down the cup and splash on the table. Coming back to her senses, Mami quickly put the kettle aside. "You plan on bringing them here?" she asked while looking for her handkerchief to wipe the mess. Then she remembered that it now belonged to Homura.

A smile was on her lips, but she felt a little sad. She wondered if Homura liked the handkerchief. To Mami, it was a special gift that could never be replaced, a gift given to her by her mother before that fateful day. The thought of it caused memories to flood inside Mami's head.

Kyubey watched the wasted tea slowly dissipate on the table. "Yes. Although I'm against you staying, if you and Homura want to survive, you'll need as much help as you can get." He hopped on Mami's head which snapped out of her train of thought.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this, Kyubey. It would feel uncomfortable working together with Magical Girls I don't know." She used napkins to wipe the table clean.

"If you're worried about this territory, don't be. I doubt anyone would want to take it, and this is assuming you all survive."

"That's not what I mean, Kyubey. You just don't understand."

"I'll also tell Homura of what's going on," Kyubey said. He hopped off Mami's head and started to walk away. "Well, I'll take my leave now, if that's alright with you."

"Please do," Mami watched Kyubey leave the room.

She just wanted to rest, but she knew she couldn't. The adrenaline in her body was still pumping, and realizing what was going to happen kept her thoughts racing.

She took out her phone and went through the short list of contacts she had.

Sayaka ;)

Kyouko :D

Father 3

Mother 3

Homura 3 3 3

Those were the only contacts on her list. It always made her sad to see the three that had disappeared from the world, but she kept them to remember; she didn't ever want to forget them.

Her list was so embarrassing that no one could know of its existence. What if Homura saw it? Maybe she would awkwardly say how strange it was to have so many hearts near her name. Homura always was bad at that kind of stuff. Mami giggled to herself and touched Homura's name on the phone as the option to call came up. Mami had so many things to tell her; so many questions, and yet she couldn't find the courage to talk to the girl.

She was probably asleep, Mami pondered. But that didn't matter. The least she could do was send her a text.

Homura, I love…

Those were the words she typed, but she hurriedly deleted them, and embarrassment persisted in her face. Such a weak girl she was, not even able to tell the one she cared for most how she felt.

Mami sat there for several minutes contemplating on what to do next. Maybe now was the time to call Kyouko.

She touched Kyouko's name on the screen and tapped the call option. The phone rang, and rang, and rang…

Just as Mami was about to end the call, the phone stopped its ringing. She held the phone close to her ear. "Hello, Kyouko?" There was silence for several more seconds.

"…Mami?" a familiar voice finally said. "What do you want?"

"How are you? Where are you? Is this a good time to call?" Mami asked.

"Let's skip the formal shit please. Just say whatever you planned on saying. It better be good."

Not even a friendly chat? Kyouko must have been really angry, angrier than usual. Mami wanted to say, "you should have stayed in Mitakihara" but now wasn't the best time.

"Kyouko, we need your help. The demons, they've been rather strange recently, and Kyubey says Homura and I aren't able to protect the city alone. We need you."

"You really believe that rodent is telling you the truth? Hah."

That was a good point. Kyubey did sometimes refrain from explaining everything, but he never outright lied to Mami, as far as she knew, anyways.

"He's not a liar, Kyouko, you know that. In fact, he's been worked up about this situation more than I have. He's even going to rally up some other Magical Girls to help protect the city. It would really be nice if you would come back now. We miss you, and we _need_ you."

"_Need_ me?" There was almost an amused tone in the redhead's voice. "You're about to have a whole party of Magical Girls. Isn't this what you've wanted for a long time? To sit down over a cup of tea with a bunch of other girls and chat about girl problems, or whatever the hell you want to talk about?"

Normally, Kyouko was a nice, pleasant person to talk to, but right at that moment she was being the opposite.

Mami tried to keep a friendly atmosphere going. "Now now, no need for you to be rude. I'm worried about you, and it would be greatly appreciated if you came back. I'll even serve you some peach pie. All I ask is that you return." There was no way Kyouko would be able to resist the almighty peach pie.

"Come back and do what?" She didn't even think about the pie. "You expect me to risk my life for a city full of people who don't matter to me? You expect me to work with other girls I don't even know?" A growing fury could almost be felt through the phone.

Mami had to use other tactics now. "I'm begging you Kyouko, please, please come back." She tried sounding as sad as possible. "Homura and I are risking our lives for this city. Do you even care about that at least?"

"…I don't care," Kyouko quietly said. "I don't care about what happens to that city. It can turn into ashes. I don't care..."

The words coming out of hers mouth angered Mami. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was only one thing left to persuade Kyouko.

"If she were here now… she would definitely stay in the city and fight. If she was still alive… you would be in Mitakihara, where you belong…"

"Don't you dare!" Kyouko yelled. Mami held the phone away from her ear. "Don't you dare fucking use _her_ as an excuse like that!" Her hoarse voice rattled Mami's skin. She frowned and could only imagine what Kyouko's face looked like.

Mami knew she had gone too far, "Kyouko… I'm so-"

"No!" the redhead abruptly yelled. "You know what? You're just an uptight bitch who can't even enjoy her own damn life! You only live for the sake of it." Her voice was now tranquil but loaded with incurable venom. The conversation was over with the sound of a beep in Mami's ear.

Mami looked down at her trembling fingers on the glass table, her other hand still clutching the phone near her ear. She couldn't organize her thoughts. Those last words Kyouko said echoed through Mami's head.

Kyouko was right about one thing, though. Mami didn't need her for this. She could handle it along with Homura and all the other girls.

Tears slid down Mami's cheeks as she gently wiped them off with the tip of her finger. She knew she would get through this somehow, she always did, or maybe she was just lying to herself to feel better. All the time in the past, the veteran regularly experienced the pain of being alone, and fought demons because it was the necessary thing to do. Someone had to do it for the greater good so Mami decided to make it her job. Maybe part of it was so that she could atone for the guilt she felt. Her wish was a very selfish one, but she didn't regret it, though, if she could go back in time to alter it she would.

Now there was only one thing left to do. Mami went through the contacts on her phone, and immediately pressed call on Homura's name without even thinking. She didn't even know what she wanted to say. Maybe she'd say that Kyouko isn't coming back or that they're going to have a rough time with more Magical Girls to deal with. Those were on Mami's mind but really, something else was running inside the blonde's head, slowly encasing it. She sat there impatiently tapping her fingers against the glass table while waiting for the raven-haired girl to pick up.

Homura didn't pick up, so Mami called again, and again, and again and countless more times as her mind drifted off to some other place: to some place where she could escape from the world; to some place where she could escape from herself. She imagined a world without demons and incubators, a world without despair… a world where she could hold Homura in her arms, caress her, and become kindred souls with her, but it was only an imaginary world. Reality crept its way back into the girl who was silently weeping. The way her life was, it would be impossible to be together with Homura.

Suddenly, Mami heard the sound of glass breaking. She looked down to see her right hand formed in fist over the glass table that was now partly in shards. Blood trickled from her trembling hand and splashed on the pieces of broken glass. It wasn't the only thing that was broken.


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta credit goes to Vanui. Thank you.**

* * *

"Bye-bye, Homura!" the small little boy said. Both parents each held one of his hands as they smiled and waved at the black-haired girl.

Homura looked at the happy trio with a genuine smile on her face. "Bye Tatsuya, and thank you, Mrs. Kaname and Mr. Kaname. I'm very grateful." Mami stood beside her, wearing a faint smile.

"Call us anytime, Homura," Tomohisa said. "Maybe you could babysit Tatsuya for us sometime."

"Hm, I'd like that," Homura said. It was impossible though. Being a Magical Girl was her one and only job, but she'd take babysitting over fighting demons any day. If only she could.

"You babysit! Madoka and you babysit me!" Tatsuya said.

Mixed emotions stirred inside Homura. Though Junko told her not to think too much, Homura couldn't help it: she was always a thinker, always thinking of what to do next. It was in her nature to do so, but this time her thoughts were in disarray over her feelings for Mami. Feelings of which she never tried to understand up until now.

Mami walked up to Junko and whispered something in her ear. Junko whispered back, and the blonde walked over to Homura, avoiding her gaze.

"Such an imagination little Tatsuya has," Tomohisa mused with a smile.

"Yes… Imagination…" Homura said. Was that girl really a part of Tatsuya's and Homura's own imagination now? Homura tried to stop thinking about it. "Farewell now."

"Goodbye, Homura," Tomohisa waved at her.

Junko never said one word through it all. Instead, she merely looked at Homura with a smile, a wave of the hand, and a wink.

Homura instantly over-analyzed that last action. She didn't know what it meant, but one thing was certain: the temperature must have risen. Her chest and cheeks burned as she walked the path to school with Mami quietly behind her.

The two girls walked on the stone pathway, silence surrounding them. Homura didn't know what to say, and she wondered why Mami had her head turned opposite of Homura's direction. It was almost like she was avoiding her…

Homura also noticed that Mami had her right hand bandaged, and she walked strangely, or rather, less assertively than usual. Whatever her thoughts were, Homura couldn't figure them out. She couldn't even figure out her own. She wanted to say something - anything at the least - to Mami, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Rays of sunlight dawned down the path the girls walked on as they continued to walk to school, but still, silence surrounded them. They walked inside the school, passing the many glass hallways until they neared Homura's classroom.

"Goodbye," Mami said with a tired voice. Homura watched her walk away before something compelled her to go after her.

"No, don't leave!" Homura said as she grabbed Mami's right arm. She surprised herself with her own action. Her face flushed, and other students around the two began to stare at them.

Mami's yellow eyes met Homura's violet ones. "I'm sorry… It's not you… I just need some time alone…" Mami said as she shook off the hand that tightly grasped her arm. She ran away, lowering her face, though, that did not stop the rush of tears on her face.

I'm sorry? It's not you? What did that even mean?

Homura stood in place with her hands tightened. She didn't understand why butterflies fluttered in her stomach, or why the sight of the older girl leaving hurt her.

Homura walked into class, sat in her seat, and tried to ignore the many pairs of eyes around her. Just focus on the school work, she told herself.

Saotome walked into the room looking somewhat angry.

"Good morning, class!" the teacher said. Homura remembered the story that Junko told her. She tried her best not to think of a much younger Saotome, but she ended up lightly blushing anyways.

"Teacher, did you get dumped again?" someone asked, near the front of the class.

Saotome's left eye twitched as she smiled like a deranged asylum patient, and the chalk she held snapped in two. Homura sighed in relief. With that distraction, Saotome wouldn't notice Homura.

"Men… Always using women to fulfill their needs, and then when those needs get fulfilled, they just cast them away! Why does this always happen to me?" Saotome sighed before going back to her usual self and started the lesson.

Homura knew all the answers to the questions to the paper on her desk, and due to that, time quickly flew. Before long, lunch started. Homura wanted to make time slow down as much as possible, but time wasn't hers to command. She'd give anything to have that power again.

As soon as the bell rang, the usual girls that pestered Homura crowded up around her. "Who was that blonde with the curly hair from earlier?" one girl asked.

"Did you guys have a fight and break up?" another girl asked.

"She was so pretty, just like you Homura," one more added.

'Homura, Homura, Homura,' was the only thing the Magical Girl could hear. She sighed and stood up.

Now it was time for the usual excuse. "I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well." Homura put a hand to her forehead and frowned. "I think I'll head over to the nurse's room. Alone." Her real intentions were to escape to the roof, get a couple fresh breaths of air to calm her mind.

The hallways filled up with students walking around, probably going to meet up with their friends. Homura had no friends to meet at the moment. She was too afraid to talk to Mami, and she thought that she should give her time to herself. That girl probably needed some.

Homura walked over to the stairs leading to the roof. On her way upstairs, while thinking, she bumped shoulders with someone, another girl. She looked at the girl, eyes marginally widened.

The girl smiled. "You should pay more attention to where you're going," she said. She sported short dark hair and a familiar amused smile.

Kirika Kure.

If this girl existed in this new world, then Oriko must have as well. Did Kirika always go to Mitakihara Middle School? If so, Homura never noticed.

Homura cautioned herself against this likely threat, and she looked at Kirika with cold eyes. "Ah, pardon me, I really should pay attention."_ Pay attention to how your enemies could be lurking by so close._

"Why didn't you chase that girl earlier?" Kirika asked.

"Excuse me?"

"That blonde girl. You grabbed her, but then she took off. You wanted to go after her. You can deny all you like, but again I ask, why didn't you chase her?" Kirika had a smile on her face that couldn't be seen through no matter how hard Homura tried.

"May I ask why you care?"

"I don't, but if that was my lover running away, I'd definitely go after her. I can't stand someone who lets theirs run away."

Homura turned her head away. "She's not…" Homura stopped and wondered what Mami really was to her.

"Well then, bye-bye for now, Homura Akemi."

"How do you know my-"

"You mean Kyubey hasn't told you yet? I see... we'll be quite disorganized then." Kirika laughed and slid down the hand rails. "By the way, those last sentences were Oriko Mikuni's. She wanted me to tell you that, and you'll get to know her soon enough."

Kyubey planned something without the need to tell Homura? Just what was going on? The girl wondered while walking up the stairs. The sun shined brightly and the sky had few clouds today. Homura looked at those clouds with her hands clutching the roof's fence.

She knew someone or rather, something, was behind her but she didn't bother looking at him.

"Why was I not informed of Oriko Mikuni and Kirika Kure being present in Mitakihara? What's going on, exactly?" Homura asked.

"I was about to inform you, but it seems Kirika has, partly. I plan on contacting more Magical Girls around this territory, and I've spoken with Mami on these affairs already. She seemed fine with it, but will you be too?"

"Did you talk to Mami this morning?" If he didn't, then Homura would have to talk to her as soon as possible.

"No, I talked to her last night. Back to what's going on, the demons are-"

"Multiplying, I know that already. My guess is that you don't believe Mami and I can handle this on our own so you've decided to increase our chances of survival."

"Yes, that's correct."

"What would those girls you've contacted have as a reward for this matter? It's extremely useful if they plan to ditch their own territories to help us."

"This isn't the first time in history where an unusual amount of demons have come to human civilizations that house so many of you."

"Get to the point."

"When too many humans live so close to each other, a vast amount of negative emotions are bound to wander in the air, waiting for demons to find them. Sometimes those emotions get sought out by extremely powerful demons known as Banshees. They are much older demons that have evolved over the centuries they've existed in. They tend to wander where humans don't. They know how to fight Magical Girls, and in a one on one fight, they would most definitely beat any of you, no matter how powerful; even you, Homura. The grief cubes they drop are extremely potent, and a single one can clean a soul gem 108 times, initially."

"You're certain of the Banshees' powers, and their grief cubes? And what do you mean by initially?" Homura asked.

"I know for a fact. It's even rare to see large groups of Magical Girls actually beat them. I'd rather have you flee than stay, but Mami has convinced me that neither of you will leave. By initially, I mean that after their grief cubes get depleted, regular grief cubes can transfer their power to a Banshee's, and a single grief cube's power doubles when they transfer over."

Homura looked at the blue sky, taking in the ridiculous explanation, but now at least her thoughts could be focused on something else. Talking with Kyubey, of all people - or creatures - somewhat put her at ease. "How many Banshees usually appear in one area?"

"Usually one or two, three at the most and that's only been recorded once in history. The situation ended with the deaths of all the girls involved. Each Banshee will also accompanied by a thousand weak demons. The city will be crawling with them."

_A thousand __for each Banshee? _The small herds were already enough to deal with alone, but this situation seemed impossible to overcome, even to Homura, but that wouldn't stop her from trying. After all, the world of Magical Girls basically consisted of the impossible. "We'll prepare for the worst case scenario, then. Bring in as many girls as you consider necessary. I do hope that you make careful decisions about who joins us, though I'm certain I can take down any who try to take over Mitakihara," Homura said.

"Yes, of course."

"One more thing. Have you talked to Kyouko about this yet?"

"I did, earlier this morning, and I told her everything I just told you."

"Will she be coming back?"

"She said she's not interested in 'dying in a shit hole.' Is that alright with you?"

"It's fine. I can't blame her; this whole thing must sound suicidal. Do you know of her whereabouts?"

"I do, but Kyouko told me not to tell you. She said she didn't want you and Mami to waste time worrying about her."

"That's fine. Go contact everyone else and make sure you tell me anything you can about them _before _they get here."

"Alright then, I'll be on my way."

Homura turned around for the first time since coming up to the roof, and the Incubator was gone just like that. Now, there was much extensive planning to do, but first Homura had to find Mami.

Just when she was about to go downstairs, yet another person decided to bother her. Green hair, green eyes, and an elegance that equaled Mami's, nervously approached.

Hitomi pouched her lips out. "Um, Miss Akemi, or should I say Homura? I have some questions for you, if you don't mind."

"Just call me Homura, and please make them quick. I have business to attend to."

"Were you close to Sayaka Miki?" Her hands gripped the handle of her bag tightly.

Hitomi was someone Homura didn't want to speak with, and Sayaka was someone she didn't want to speak about. "No, not particularly. I had some tiny chats with her during class, but other than that I hardly saw much of her."

"Really? I could have sworn I saw you with her outside of school with a redheaded girl and that blonde girl you were with earlier..."

Homura had to fix the situation quickly. "Those other two girls are friends of mine, and we decided to help Sayaka with schoolwork. One day I noticed her bad grades, and I offered to help her study with those friends of mine. I could tell she was never the smartest of girls when it came to academics."

Hitomi frowned. "Well… do you know anything about her disappearance? Any leads or clues would be much appreciated. The police haven't had much luck with their investigation…"

"If I knew anything, I would've spoken up a long time ago. I'm sorry to have wasted your time." Homura ended the conversation right there with a hand running through her hair and walked off before the other girl could even give a response. There was much more important business to attend to, and Hitomi had a good life; she had a boyfriend and loving parents. She wouldn't be so depressed as to do something extremely irrational. "Have a good life, Hitomi. Don't do anything to destroy it." Homura didn't look back.

Homura thought of going to Mami's classroom, but she didn't think she'd find her there.

_Mami… I know you're there… we need to talk… _There was nothing. Homura had to get a little out of her comfort zone. _I don't know what's going on with you, but… I'm here for you. So please talk to me. I'll be in the nurse's room. _


	8. Chapter 8

**********／人◕‿‿◕人＼** Homura **／人◕‿‿◕人＼**

Homura closed the door to the nurse's room. Several minutes had passed since she telepathically called out to Mami. Homura stood alone in the room, near a large window that showed the lush trees and grass surrounding part of the school. She stared at them, watching three trees in particular. The branches of the two nearest to each other reached out like hands to hold each other. The other tree was to their side, alone. Seeing the trees quietly shift and stretch around relaxed her while she waited for Mami, even though there might be a chance she might not show up, but she knew that both their issues needed resolving. She would come.

The nurse had left moments before to take care of some errands. Homura thought now was the perfect opportunity to take care of things. Now was the time to really think about her feelings, to stop hiding and ignoring them, something she did for so long. There was something she didn't want to admit, but she couldn't hide it anymore, she wouldn't allow herself to. It was tearing her up on the inside.

Homura had some kind of feelings for Mami.

Feelings that somewhat resembled the ones she felt for Madoka. Could it be called... love? She didn't know, but she certainly loved Madoka. Definitely as her best friend, but also as something more, something deeper. Stronger.

If she loved Madoka, did that mean she loved Mami too? She balled up her hands. There was no way she could feel that way. Homura owed Madoka everything. Her sadness, her happiness. Her life. She wanted to share it all with Madoka and wanted hers in turn. Homura's only purpose was to continue fighting, not for her own sake, but for Madoka's sake. She'd give it her all. One day after all the fighting, they'd be reunited, destined to hold each other in a place transcending even forever.

Love for Mami? That was impossible, but there was this faint feeling in her heart. She always got it when she thought of Mami now. Homura did enjoy her company. Mami was a lot like Madoka in some ways. Kind, brave, always looking out for others. Perhaps the similarities are what made Homura fond of her.

The door opened with a slight creak. Homura was alert, though she continued to stare at the two trees that held their branches out and the lonesome tree. Footsteps got louder, nearer, until they stopped right behind Homura.

"Hey," the familiar voice said.

"Hey." Homura faced her. Mami plastered on a tight smile.

"So, what's wrong?" Mami asked, rubbing her eyes.

"That's what I wanted to know," Homura said, eyes focused on the elegant figure before her. "What's wrong with you, Mami? I know you're hurting. You always hide it with that smile of yours, every single time."

Mami's smile flipped. She turned her head a little, avoiding Homura's face at all costs, as if she'd burst from looking at it. "You know me too well, huh?"

"Not well enough, I suppose." Homura combed fingers through her hair. "You're not telling me anything. Back there, I told you not to leave me... I wanted to talk it out with you."

"I'm sorry. Homura, you're really not the problem, you know?"

"Oh? I think I am. At least part of it." Homura pointed a finger at Mami's bandaged hand. "Did you get that from a fight?"

Mami touched the bandaged hand. "No. I... smashed it against a glass table. It was because Kyouko... I talked to her last night. She said some really hurtful things about me. Things that I agree are true."

That Kyouko. Homura would definitely knock some sense into that girl after this situation got fixed.

"Ignore her. It's probably that time of the month for her," Homura said. Saying things like that wasn't her style, but maybe she'd get a laugh out of Mami.

Mami's laugh seemed only half real.

"That's not all, right? You are mad at me... I finally realized some things. I realized one of them now, actually."

"What?" Mami said, curiously, her head looming closer.

Homura recalled all the times they shared. Out of the other girls, Mami always approached her the most. Despite not believing in Homura's stories about Madoka, Mami listened, that faint smile always upon her lips. She'd always ask Homura how she was, always trying to start-up small talk with her. These last few days especially, gave it all away, but Homura was too blinded to see it. Even now, her love for Madoka was still present, strong as always, though, it was more subdued now, less fierce than usual. Homura frowned and looked Mami straight in the eyes.

"You like me." It was so obvious, but Homura had only thought about herself. She never wondered why Mami was so kind to her all the time.

"I can't compare..." Mami said. She backed up and leaned against the wall, eyes all watery. She stared at her own feet. "I just can't..."

"Compare?"

"To... Madoka. She is real." There was a certain tone in her voice; that of someone who truly believed in the words she said.

Homura took a step backward. "Madoka? I thought you didn't believe she-"

"Mrs. Kaname told me," Mami continued, still avoiding Homura's eyes. "Earlier, I remembered hearing Tatsuya saying Madoka. At first, I thought it was because you told him stories about her, I mean, she'd supposedly be his sister, right? But then I asked Mrs. Kaname when was the first time he said Madoka. You know what she said? She told me, 'Madoka was his very first word.' " Mami clutched her heart. It looked like she'd tear it out if this went on. "You love Madoka, don't you? The way you'd always talk about her, so sentimental and lovely. I liked that side of you a lot. All those stories you told me, they're true."

Mami finally looked up at Homura's face, and burst out. "And you know what else? I love you!"

It was out in the open now, and Homura found herself staring back at the other girl, just absorbing the confession, unable to say anything, caught in those big yellow eyes as if in headlights.

Mami blinked, and two tears slid down her face. "It's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time," she continued more calmly. "I guess now's as good a time as any. I mean, since it's hopeless anyway."

Homura swallowed. She felt an urge to respond, to say something that would reach Mami in her dejected state. "It's true, I love Madoka..." not a great start, she caught herself. Though it was true and it was only fair to admit it to Mami. "But... I..."

Mami waited patiently, an almost relaxed half-smile on her face. Only a certain unevenness in her breathing told Homura that she was hanging on every word of hers. This confused Homura even more. She closed her mouth again, feeling foolish. What could she possibly say?

Mami nodded, closing her eyes, and smiled sadly. "I thought so."

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you anything that... you might want to hear. I mean, you're a great person, Mami, and I like you. A lot. But I just can't forget Madoka."

"I understand", the other girl whispered.

Homura took out the handkerchief Mami had given her. "Hey, Mami?"

The other girl looked up at her, seemingly genuinely surprised for the first time since she arrived.

"This handkerchief is really nice. It's a wonderful gift, and I never thanked you for it yet. So, thank you." She smiled at her. It really was a wonderful gift. She'd cherish it forever.

Mami's eyes brightened. "I thought it was nice too."

"We still are friends, right?" Homura wondered how big a dent she just put in their friendship.

Mami's sudden hug caught Homura off-guard.

It took a second or two, just standing there with her hands stiff near her sides while Mami's arms were around her back, before the shock of Mami's warm body pressed against her own wore off and Homura returned the gesture.

"Of course." Mami sniffled. "Friends."

A moment passed.

"Are you alright?" Homura said, close to her ear.

Mami nodded and let go. "I think I'll head over to my class now." She wiped the tears off her face and opened the door. "Thanks for having this talk with me."

**************／人◕‿‿◕人＼** Hitomi ******／人◕‿‿◕人＼**

Hitomi sighed as she leaned back on a glass wall near the stairs leading to the roof. The whereabouts of Sayaka were still unknown. She thought she'd finally get some answers from Homura but instead gained nothing but suspicion. There was something off about that girl, Hitomi could feel, she was hiding something. Finding clues about Sayaka was something she felt obliged to do. She blamed herself for Sayaka's disappearance. After all, it was her fault. The timing surely wasn't coincidence. Sayaka, broken-hearted over losing Kyousuke to Hitomi, decided to run away. At least she hoped it was only that and not something much worse.

The students roaming the glass hallways greeted Hitomi. She gave them polite smiles and nods, even though she hurt inside. She observed them; their laughs, cheers and conversations, seeing all the smiles on their lips. She wondered how they could just move on like that, knowing that a student disappeared. Hitomi felt alone for being the only one who cared. Not even Kyousuke could cheer her up when it came to Sayaka.

An average day during lunch would usually consist of Hitomi eating and talking with Kyousuke about the little things in life that mattered on top of the school roof, feeding each other food, laughing while being warmed by the bright skies and pleasant exchanges of conversation. Today, however, Hitomi needed time for herself. That's what she told her boyfriend, anyway. She really needed to find more on Sayaka, and she knew Kyousuke would tell her to move on, or say, "It wasn't anyone's fault," something like that. Maybe she should've moved on, but she didn't want to. She wouldn't stop until the urge to search stopped. No way that was happening.

She breathed in stretching her arms out, back straightened up. She figured she had one more lead: Homura's friend, the elegant-looking one, she would be somewhere in the school. The other one, the redheaded girl, didn't seem to attend Mitakihara Middle school, so finding her wasn't plausible. Hitomi walked at a fast pace through the hallways.

Unfortunately, time seemed played against her; in a few minutes class was going to begin. She walked the halls, scanning everyone in sight, searching for the blonde girl. She was so focused that she jumped up a little when a finger tapped the back of her shoulder. She then turned around to see whose finger it belonged to; only to find out it was a short raven-haired female, smiling widely as her head was slightly tilted sideways.

"Hi there," the girl said.

"Um, hi." Hitomi faked a smile. She felt uneasy. The strange look in the other girl's amber-golden eyes somewhat bothered her; almost it seemed they gazed into Hitomi's soul.

"You look like you're in a hurry."

"Well, yes..." This must have been how Homura felt when Hitomi talked to her; awkward in a situation which one wasn't sure of what to speak of. "So if you don't mind-"

"I'll tell you something. Something you wanna know, Hitomi Shizuki."

Hitomi never saw this girl before in her whole life. How did she know her name, and what did she mean? Could it be...?

"Huh? You seem to know me, but I'm afraid I don't know you."

"Kirika Kure's the name. As I was saying, I know something you'll be interested in hearing."

Hitomi's green eyes stared at the strange girl, wondering what she wanted to say. She eagerly hoped it was about Sayaka, but she wasn't sure if Kirika wasn't even dangerous to begin with. After all, she seemed somewhat suspicious, though she decided to reluctantly go along with it.

"Yes?"

Kirika grinned. "It's about Sayaka Miki."

Hitomi froze upon her response, her eyebrows rising up in shock at the female. She was now more than just interested about what she had to say, but she had questions popping up in her mind, wanting to ask them out to the raven-haired girl. Who was this person, and how did she know about Sayaka? But more importantly; "You know about her disappearance?"

"Well, something like that..." Kirika replied, her smile slowly twisting into a smirk as her canine tooth had shown itself. The green-haired female took notice of the change of her facial expression and stared at her schoolmate with a somewhat suspicious look.

"I'd rather show you than tell you. Come with me," she continued, grabbing Hitomi's hand and started running off, forcefully dragging her along without her permission.

"What're you doing?" Hitomi asked, startled as she tried to pull her hand away from the older girl. However, the latter gripped on her hand so strongly that she was unable to escape from her grasp, making it futile for the class representative to escape. Students and teachers alike gave them strange looks while some yelled out about no running in the halls. She blushed; the looks given were embarrassing.

"I'm gonna show you a different world," Kirika mentioned while they were heading towards the school's front entrance. "A world of Magical Girls." Both of them felt the breeze of the wind flow through their hair as their running speed picked up, touching their faces with a chill freshness once they stepped outside of the building.

However, Hitomi was not amused, now unsure of whether she should trust Kirika with her guidance. After all, Magical Girls? They weren't real at all; just figments of imagination that only existed in anime and manga. Yet, this stranger spoke about them as if they were real. Something was definitely off with this girl.

"Magical Girls? Um... are you feeling well?" Hitomi asked with a tone of uncertainty whether she should continue going along with her childish game or not, but she could only wait until then since she was unable to free herself from her grasp.

"Don't worry, it has to do with Sayaka. It'll make sense later."

As long as Hitomi discovered anything she could about her best friend, such make-believe and trivial things like Magical Girls didn't matter. She felt one step closer to finding out what really happened. For once, she felt good about her luck and allowed herself to truly smile.

* * *

**A/N: More to come soon. Possibly. **


	9. Chapter 9

**／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Oriko ／人◕‿‿◕人＼**

Oriko, wearing her red Shirome Academy outfit; along with Kyubey, stood on a building near South Middle School. The school resided in Asunaro City, where a few magical girls attended; a few she needed to speak with. The gusty wind blew strands of her snow-white hair around her light green eyes, and Kyubey walked in between her legs like a puppy. Only, puppies weren't so two-faced. He tilted his head to the left and looked up. Oriko noticed his gaze.

"Kyubey, you naughty boy." She giggled. "You're not looking up my skirt are you?"

"Why would I do that?" he asked, his head tilted to the right.

"You're no fun to tease at all. If I knew you were so unemotional when I first contracted I would've wished for you to gain every emotion a human being can experience," she joked, but it would be an interesting idea.

"That would be a terrible idea. The Puella Magi system would collapse. If I had emotions, they would interfere with my performing of my current duties. Although, it could serve as a good experiment for my kind's understanding of humans." He seemed to mumble, mostly to himself while sitting on an edge of the building. His red eyes fixated back on Oriko. "You're planning something, aren't you?"

"I could say the same to you. I'm afraid we're both in a shady business of sorts. Don't worry though. My plans will benefit you in the long-term." It really would benefit him. All the girls working together, taking out thousands of demons. If Oriko's plans worked out. She wore a smile meant to mock the Incubator. If only he had emotions, it'd actually make teasing him enjoyable.

"Your premonition ability has certainly made it easier for me to find girls to contract, like that one last night."

"Yes, it is quite nice..." Oriko closed her eyes, brushing aside the strands of hair in her face. She thought of yesterday, how she manipulated a young girl into becoming a Magical Girl, and how she talked with her recent affiliates. She managed to convince them to work with her, or rather, for her. Manipulating others was a necessary evil, if it could even be called evil. After all, Mitakihara and the surrounding cities would be destroyed if Oriko were to fail. With her premonitions she saw the city's fate, so she planned to reject it, replace it with a future of peace, and eventually peace for the world, like her father would want. To get that, Oriko and planned and planned, and still at this moment she continued to plan. She took in the light wind blowing against her skin before her eyes opened.

_Father... this is the right thing to do, right? _Surely, he'd agree. He was like her, but this whole thing was a little crazy. No... she couldn't afford to think like that; crazy or not, she'd go through with it and succeed.

Kyouko Sakura was a problem. Well, she would be if it wasn't for the recent green-haired present Oriko gave her. She needed her out the way, at least for the time being. She was a strong Magical Girl, one that would surely be a problem, if her personality was any indication. Speaking of Kyouko, Kyubey had probably already told her about Oriko.

"Does Kyouko Sakura know of me, Kyubey?"

"Yes. Yuma spoke of you." He paced back and forth slow on his paws. "I'm sure you won't need to worry about Kyouko doing anything, though. She's not interested in going back to Mitakihara, and even if she does have a grudge against you, I don't think she's in a state of mind to care."

Was she, now? Now that Kyouko Sakura was responsible for taking care of that girl, maybe she'd run back to her friends in hopes of them helping to babysit, or maybe she'd stay clear of Mitakihara to protect little Yuma. If she was smart, she'd get away from here, from any city close to Mitakihara, if she feared for her own life. And that little girl's life too.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be on the lookout for me now." Oriko sighed calmly. "I suppose it's not a big issue."

More importantly, Kirika and one of the other girls they were working with, Myoko Seidan, would take care of things at Mitakihara for a little while. Now, Oriko had to take care of things here. Getting rid of Kyubey for a while and meeting up with certain these schoolgirls was a must.

"If you don't mind, I have a request," she told the Incubator. "Tell the Magical Girls at that school to meet me at the Buy-Lot shopping mall after school's over. In particular, I'd like to meet with Michiru Kazusa and Yuuri Asuka. Preferably, now." Gaining Michiru Kazusa as an ally also meant gaining the Pleiades Saints; the Magical Girls she lead. Yuuri Asuka's magic had good healing properties. Oriko wanted a good healer by her side.

"Hm, I wonder why?" Kyubey asked.

"I plan on making some new allies in case any fights break out before the Banshees arrive in Mitakihara." That was a half-truth. She needed allies, but if fights were to break out between the other girls, it concerned her not, unless of course they involved her and her own people.

"Alright, I'll see to it they meet with you." He hopped off the building. Oriko peered over the edge, and didn't catch a glimpse of the Incubator.

She reached for her phone, preparing to call Myoko Seidan. She didn't like the girl; she was rude, sadistic, and arrogant. More so than Oriko would ever be, but her ability to "connect" to others gave an immense boost to Oriko's plans. If it wasn't for that girl, Oriko wouldn't even know a quarter of what she knew about most of the other Magical Girls.

In about thirty minutes, Kirika along with Hitomi Shizuki, would be near their destination. All according to plan.

The phone beeped several times before Myoko answered.

"What?" Myoko asked, rude as usual.

"It's time. Time to release the pseudo-demons again."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Yes, forgive me," Oriko said. "Would you mind assisting Kirika, since you're already there?"

"Heh, you know what our deal was. I'll release the pseudos but I'm not your lackey, you bitch. And also, I'm leaving Mitakihara soon. Afraid my patience's running low today. You need to make sure you fulfill on your end."

"I will. Ayase and Luca Souju will be working with you once you get back here. Ever heard of them?"

"Ah, the soul gem hunters," Myoko said. "You could've done worse. Good enough, I guess. Oh, another thing. If Kirika gets screwed over that's her own fault."

Oriko began impatiently tapping a finger on the back of the phone. "I'm sure Kirika will handle it well. She never fails me."

"Yes, she's an obedient little dog, dirtying her hands so that you can keep yours clean." The girl sounded gleeful.

Insulting Oriko was one thing; insulting Kirika was another. She calmly inhaled... exhaled... She had to suck it up. At least for now.

"Get. The. Job. Done. Goodbye."

**／人◕‿‿◕人＼**

Oriko sat on a bench inside of the mall, near the front entrance. Twenty minutes had passed since she arrived in the mall. All around was emptiness filled in silence, other than a few open stores and shops, a few people shopping in them, observable through shiny frames of glass stretching on and on.

The time was one of those slow hours where adults were still working and children were just getting out of school. Perfect for discussions of the magical kind. She also chose this place so the other girls would feel more at ease. In a mall, fights to the death didn't happen.

Something else bothered her, though. Her worry for Kirika. Even though Kirika was more than capable of holding her own in battle, Oriko worried. If anything were to happen to her, Oriko wouldn't know what to do with herself. The peace she wanted for the world, she wanted for herself and Kirika much more. A world where they could always sit in Oriko's father's rose garden, by that round marble table they always sat at, sipping tea, chatting about nothing in particular, and then letting Kirika rest her head to sleep on Oriko's lap. Oriko would watch strands of Kirika's black hairs fall down at her face and look at her fang and smile. That was the world she wanted.

Oriko was about to call Kirika to check up on her, when the sliding doors to the mall's entrance opened and four girls walked in. She knew all of them, though, they wouldn't know her unless Michiru Kazusa - who she briefly told of her arrival in Asunaro and plans to fight the demons in Mitakihara, through telepathy - told them. She smiled and waved. Kyubey did a good job. Even better, he wasn't with them. What a great day, today had been, other than the mild annoyance from Myoko.

The four girls, dressed in South Middle School's white school uniform, stood over the sitting girl. Michiru Kazusa stood nearest in the middle, a big smile on her lips that made Oriko form one as well.

Maybe this could be fun.

Kaoru Maki stood to Michiru's left, smiling small, towering over the girl, but only a little taller than the others. Her short, silky hair sported a yellow-orange color. Those orange, oval eyes of hers covered a large part of her smooth face, yet they weren't big enough to touch the bangs covering her brow. Oriko wondered if the girl had eaten one too many oranges when she was a small child. She wasn't about to ask.

Umika Misaki stood right of Michiru. Her slanted eyes surveyed their surroundings. Her long dark-blue hair was well-kept, cropped. The skin on her face seemed so delicate and well-taken care of. Her expression was calm like still water. With her features, she'd easily make for a beautiful Geisha.

Yuuri Asuka stood furthest away, behind the others, head tilted down and eyes focused on the floor tiles.

"Good afternoon, girls. My name is Oriko Mikuni. Call me Oriko, if you like." She got up and bowed. "How are you all of you doing? I hope we can have a civil discussion."

"That depends on what you're here for," Umika said. "We already know who you are, Oriko. Michiru told us about you, but I wonder, how'd you find her?"

Quite the perceptive one. So she was the brains of the group.

Oriko wondered what excuse she had to think of to get herself out of this situation. She knew not just about Michiru, but all of them, for a long time now.

"Umika, don't be so rude. Let's hear what she has to say," Michiru said, her lips still smiling.

Oriko smiled at that. No need for excuses now.

"I agree." Kaoru put a hand on Umika's shoulder. "This here is Umika Misaki. I'm Kaoru Maki, and the girl behind us is Yuuri Asuka. Anyways, let's hear why you're here."

"Well, first things first, you all plan on fighting the Banshees as well, correct?" Oriko asked.

All three nodded but Yuuri, who still looked to the floor, avoiding all eye contact.

"You're aware the odds are that we'll all most likely die, right?" Oriko continued. Being honest to these girls was key. Besides, honesty was a fine way to gain trust; lies became more truthful that way.

"Yeah, we've given it a lot of thought," Michiru said, grinning. "We don't want so many innocent people to suffer. Odds aren't going to stop us from saving them."

"You value people's lives, who you don't even know, more than your own?" Oriko asked.

"I don't look at it like that." Michiru's grin faded. "All lives are equal. We're born, we live; we die. We all don't live or die equally, I admit, but none of us those people, who have nothing to do with our duties, other than being protected by us, should die due to the Puella Magi system."

"I disagree." Oriko said. "They have everything to do with our duties; with the system. If they didn't, would we be here, debating right now? No. We'd be dead because demons wouldn't be as plentiful as they are without innocent people, which means less grief in the world. You also know what that means."

Michiru's lips opened, but no words came out of them. Kaoru looked to the air, as if to ask it for an answer or what to say. Yuuri still hid in the back.

"Less grief cubes..." Umika muttered.

"Yes, less grief cubes," Oriko said. She felt smug but made sure to hide it under a masked expression.

"I'm not trying to antagonize you, Miss Kazusa - or any of you, but remember; think before you speak."

Umika looked at the defeated Michiru, then Oriko, then took a few steps forward, probably angered. Probably wanting to tell Oriko how wrong she was about everything.

Kaoru stopped Umika with a grip to her arm, wearing stiff lips. She shook her head at Umika before turning to meet Oriko.

Kaoru smiled. "Heh, that's a little ironic. Wouldn't you say?

"Oh? Have I hit a nerve in this group?" Oriko frowned. Really, inside, she smiled.

"Ignore what I say," Kaoru said. "Of course."

"Please excuse me for my rude attitude. I apologize. It was not my intention to anger any of you. I merely meant to ask you girls if you were willing to risk your lives. Sorry I went off topic. I hope you can forgive me. Especially you Miss Kazusa."_ Especially you._ Oriko bowed to them. She was being honest. She did get out of control for a little.

Michiru nodded. "It's alright. You are right. Anyways, let's just get back to business. I assume you have more to say, considering you wanted to meet during school." Her eyes scanned Oriko's body. "And you're not from around here. I haven't seen that school outfit before."

"You're right, I'm not from here," Oriko said. She decided not to mention where. It would be a little problematic if she did. "Anyways, back to business. So, you all are absolutely sure you're fighting?"

"Before that I apologize as well, Oriko," Kaoru said. Oriko pleased, nodded. "Yes, like Michiru said, we want to help those people. It doesn't matter if they're involved in the system or not. None of them know of it anyways."

"Personally, I think this is more than insane," Umika said, more relaxed, "but if Kaoru and Michiru are for it, I am too. Besides, those super grief keeps they drop are a nice bonus."

"Agreed," Oriko said. She peered over to Yuuri in the back. "You'll be fighting as well, I assume, Miss Asuka?"

"I, uh - yes," she said, bringing up her head. She caught a quick glimpse of Oriko's green eyes before turning her head in another direction.

"You've been quiet this whole time, and you seem anxious. Do I scare you?" Oriko asked, her lips plastered in a serene mask of a smile. She learned to smile like that from helping her dad with his elections. Being the adorable little girl she was, he figured he could use her to persuade people to vote for him, so Oriko practiced hard every day, teaching herself. It worked too. Everyone loved the smile, or at least fell for it. No one could see through it, except Kirika. Had this girl seen through it, though?

"N-no..." Yuuri bowed. "It's just... I got in a fight with a Magical Girl last night. It was pretty serious. We would've killed each other if it wasn't for Michiru."

_Yes, I'm well aware of that. _

Yuuri stopped hiding behind the group to stand beside Umika, though, she still didn't look Oriko in the eye.

Oriko wasn't entirely convinced her smile worked on the girl. Perhaps Yuuri sensed something strange about her, as Oriko sensed about Yuuri.

"Yeah, that's why you should join us," Umika said with a light punch to Yuuri's arm. "You wouldn't be putting yourself in as much danger that way."

"I've had this talk with Michiru already," Yuuri said, "but I will definitely fight the Banshees by your guys' side."

"Still, you don't know what you're missing," Kaoru said.

"Guys, stop teasing her. There's only one person she needs by her side." Michiru winked with a grin.

Yuuri's cheeks grew red in almost an instant. Oriko took note of how quick the tension between the group and her died.

"M-Michiru!" Yuuri said, turning her face from everyone else. "Is it that obvious?"

Michiru nodded. " 'Fraid so. Does she know yet? Or maybe," Her arms folded, grin widened. "you guys are already in a relationship?" She hopped over to Yuuri, circling and poking her constantly with a finger. "What is it, hm? Hm?"

"T-that's none of your business! Stop poking me!" Yuuri flailed her arms around like a monkey trying to swat a fly.

Fast as a fly, Michiru sidestepped the arms with energetic grace every time. "Hope you have fun eating your ice cream sundaes with her. You should completely win her over with my Strawberry Risotto, though."

_Well, this is an odd sight..._ Maybe Michiru wasn't the leader Oriko thought she was... How could a good leader be so childish? _Strange people. Best to ignore their nonsense._

Umika snickered. Kaoru giggled and put a hand on Umika's shoulder.

"I hope these good times last forever," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, it's a shame we'll be gone from the others for a little while," Umika said.

_Others? Probably the other Pleiades Saints._ Hopefully, not all of them would go to Mitakihara, or all the work Oriko did would be for nothing.

"Excuse me, Miss Misaki," Oriko said.

Umika faced her, very little trust coming from her blue eyes. "Just call me Umika. What is it?" Her tone was cautious, reluctant.

"You said others. There are more Magical Girls here?" Oriko took care not to sound overly suspicious.

"Yeah," Umika said, "there are others, but they're not going to Mitakihara. They're staying here. Michiru's orders."

"I see," Oriko replied brushing aside a white strand of hair, "that's fair enough. I suppose someone has to stay behind to protect the people here."

_Too bad there's no one to protect the protectors. With this, my end of the deal is complete as requested, Myoko. _It was a shame though; what was going to happen to their friends who were staying behind in this city. These girls seemed like decent people, but Oriko had to continue on. It was alright, she told herself._ It's for the good of the world.  
_

"Planning to take our territory, eh?" Kaoru asked, a hand on hip, smirk on her lips.

This change in atmosphere felt good.

Oriko smiled for real this time. "Yes, but only if you don't mind."

Umika was less amused. "Any particular reason you wanted to know if there were others?" Her voice filled up with suspicion, not buying Oriko's smile or words.

And then the change in atmosphere... it still felt good, even if someone tried to bring it down. Oriko would enjoy herself.

"I wanted to know if we'd actually have a shot at succeeding," Oriko said. The girls who planned to stay in this city wouldn't really make much of difference if they helped anyway, but Oriko had to keep her outward appearance up. "Just curiosity, you know - oh, and I like living. Living is pretty fun."

"You shouldn't have volunteered if you're scared we'll lose," Umika said.

"We're gonna win!" Kaoru said, fist in the air. "Nothing to worry about, Oriko." For added assurance, Kaoru gave her a thumbs up.

"Truly, Miss Maki, I hope you're right." Oriko turned slightly to watch the monkey-fly duo continue their banter and fighting. People began to enter the mall, soon in crowds, watching the two girls with odd looks. Some shook their heads in disapproval, as did Oriko. _This is embarrassing for all involved._

Thinking of how people flooded the mall, there was little time left to make sure her plans regarding Hitomi Shizuki would work. "I'm sorry Miss Maki. Umika. I'm afraid my time is running out." She walked over to the monkey-fly duo. "Miss Kazusa, I have one last question."

Michiru froze her assault on Yuuri, index finger still pushing against the blonde's cheek. "Yes?"

"Would you work with me and my group if things turn out bad at the meet up in Mitakihara?" Oriko asked.

"I'll have to discuss this with the others. Gimme a minute, 'kay?" Not bothering to wait for a response, Michiru darted over to Umika and Kaoru.

The trio huddled together, talking in secret, each taking their turn sharing how they hated Oriko, despite knowing her for a couple of minutes. Probably. She wouldn't be surprise all that much if they did hate her. After her father killed himself due to being found out about embezzling funds from the city, everyone hated Oriko. Everyone scorned her for being the daughter of a corrupt politician. They didn't understand anything. Not her. Not her father. Not anything. Only Kirika understood. That girl was the only person she had left.

Yuuri sighed, glancing at Oriko, looking more comfortable now. "She's always like that... Sorry if we weirded you out."

"Nonsense. It was amusing." Oriko thought some small talk could be interesting. "So, you have a girlfriend, apparently?"

"Um, could we talk about something else?" Yuuri blinked a couple of times while playing with one of her abnormal-sized pigtails, cheeks pink.

Oriko couldn't help but let out a laugh._ Yes, Miss Asuka, now that you've just given me interesting information. Something I can use against you, in case you don't join me. _"Sure. My offer to Michiru stands to you too, you know. So, will you join me?"

"I don't know. I mean, you seem like an okay person, but we don't know each other. If I really had to choose, I'd stick with Michiru's group. Sorry." She bowed again.

"No need to apologize, Miss Asuka. I could only imagine picking sides between Magical Girls."

"You don't have any friends that are Magical Girls?"

"One," Oriko said. "I have one friend, you could say. Well, more like girlfriend, who's also a Magical Girl." This time she was the one averting eyes, but only for a second. Why did she even feel the need to tell Yuuri she had one? Her own openness surprised her.

Yuuri once again turned red, blinking.

"W-wow!" She sounded surprised; probably more than Oriko herself felt. "You didn't have to tell me that, you know. I wish I had the strength to ask Airi..." Her feet skittered across the tiles, and she leaned close to Oriko. "So, um... if you don't mind me asking, how did it start between you two?"

Before Oriko could speak another word, Michiru returned with the others beside her. Yuuri backed up, shoulders sagging. _Another time, another place, I'm afraid, Miss Asuka._

"Our answer is no," Michiru said.

"That's a shame-"

"-and yes."

Oriko turned to face her, eyebrows raised. "Is that a riddle, Miss Kazusa?"

Kaoru pointed a finger up, sighing. "What she means is we're everyone's ally. Peacekeepers, in a way."

"Really? That's your answer." Oriko chuckled. "Okay, I'll accept that. Good luck."

"We don't need luck," Michiru said.

"Of course you don't," Oriko said, smirking. "You girls are an interesting group." _If not overly idealistic and naive._ "Feel free to keep in contact with me, through Kyubey or through phone."

"Right," Yuuri, Michiru and Kaoru said. Umika responded with a glare. Typical.

They all exchanged numbers with Oriko.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," She began walking towards the exit of the mall. "I need to get out of this place. See you girls soon." The exit was near.

"W-wait!" Yuuri ran, pushing through crowds of people to reach Oriko. "When I first saw you and heard you talk about the Puella Magi system, I thought you were kinda scary... but you know, you don't seem like a bad person at all, now that we've talked. I'd enjoy another chat with you sometime."

"Is that so?" Oriko said. Other than Kirika, she hadn't heard words like that from anyone in a long time. Almost on their own, her lips pressed together in a smile. "I'd like that, Miss Asuka. Good luck with your soon-to-be girlfriend. Airi, was it?" She headed out the mall, Yuuri trailing behind her shadow.

"Oops, did I mutter her name out loud?"

Oriko spun, twirling her feet around to face her.

"If you want any advice, or experience in love, come to me," she joked, with a flirtatious wink.

"R-really?" Yuuri asked, cute and red as a little apple, serious in tone.

Oriko's eyes widened, and somehow, she soon found herself bursting in laughter.

**Act I end**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully I'll learn to procrastinate less often. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Act II Begin**

Kyouko walked towards the blinding light of the alley's other end. She didn't look back to see that blonde girl's stupid face, or her skimpy-clothed friend. Their smiles and friendly disposition had bugged Kyouko, for some reason. She tried not thinking about it. All she should have thought of was finding a warm bed to sleep in, but that encounter with those girls ruined her mood for stealing money. At least she had enough to buy two more meals, so she sought out a restaurant.

She walked in a curry restaurant. There was only one other customer. A young woman sitting in the far right corner with silver hair tied up in a ponytail, dressed in a black suit and white-collared shirt. That made Kyouko uneasy. What made her more uneasy was the fact the woman was staring at her. Was she a cop? Kyouko felt cop vibes from her.

_Crap, does she know I've stolen money? _Kyouko ordered a bowl of curry. _Ignore her and everything will be fine._

The woman approached her... and sat next to her.

"Hi, young lady, mind if I chat with you?"

_Yes, I do mind. A lot. _"Not at all." Kyouko tried her best to sound polite. "I hope it's quick, though, it's getting late out."

The woman smiled and took out her police badge.

Kyouko was waiting for the policewoman to say something like, "you're under arrest!" but she didn't.

Instead she said, "My name is Misako Ishijima. I just wanted to ask you if you've seen anything weird going on, like girls around your age and a little older getting kidnapped. Anything like that?"

Kyouko sighed in relief. Her curry bowl came at the perfect time, too. She began eating, not bothered a bit by how hot and spicy it was.

"Can't say I have," she said, mouth full.

Misako frowned. "Well there's been reports of over 20 young girls and women getting kidnapped in the past few months. We've retrieved some of their cellphones, and all of them had records of deleted text messages from the address 'Hyades Monita'. Any idea what that means?"

"No." Nor did Kyouko care.

"That's unfortunate," Misako said. "They just vanished without a trace, so be careful on your way home. I could give you a ride, if you like."

_That's the last thing I wanna do. _"I'll be fine on my own. Anyone who messes with me will get their ass whooped."

Misako laughed. "Yes, I'm sure they will." She eyed Kyouko's arms. "You do look pretty fit."

_Is... is she hitting on me? _"Um, thanks..." Kyouko didn't know if her face turned red from the comment or the spicy curry.

The lady officer leaned near Kyouko's ear.

"You're not a Magical Girl, are you?"

Something about hearing that was worse than if she really was there to arrest Kyouko. It made her picture her father when he found out what she was.

The redhead almost froze, but she continued eating calmly. _Just act like a dim-witted teenage girl._

She let out a - hopefully convincing - laugh. "Like in manga? Is that supposed to be a joke?"

For a slight moment, Misako hesitated. "Yes." She giggled and got up. "I'll be on my way now. Oh, and here." She took out a black business card and offered it with both hands. "If you ever find out anything, call that number."

"Right." _As if that will ever happen. _Kyouko accepted it.

She took her leave five minutes after the policewoman, to be on the safe side. Once again, bright lights guiding the way, her only companion was the sidewalk. No idea of where to go, Kyouko let her feet do their own thing. Soon her eyes were beginning to feel heavy, her feet aching.

Clouds casting rain, sky blackened, emptiness in the streets; when Kyouko realized all this, she decided she needed to find a place to sleep in. She didn't have enough money to pay for a hotel room, as she had done the previous days she spent in Asunaro, and sneaking into people's houses wasn't exactly a good plan. Maybe she could sleep in an empty apartment or an abandoned building, she didn't know, this city was unfamiliar to her.

During the search her soul gem glowed in a green pocket. Demons. Too bad she didn't care. Whatever happened to people she didn't know, she didn't care. One of those girls from earlier would take care of the problem anyway... but having more spare grief cubes never hurt - her cell phone began ringing.

Mami.

Seeing that name on the Caller ID brought back nuisances of memories: the blonde girl smiling, offering peach pies, being the "ideal Magical Girl", a goodbye hug, all that crap; it made Kyouko feel bitter and upset. For a moment, she wondered if leaving Mitakihara was the right decision - but then she remembered Sayaka. The moment truly lasted a moment. It furthered her anger.

Why she answered the call, she didn't know.

Mami tried getting Kyouko to come back for some stupid suicidal mission. Something about banshees? They would likely destroy Mitakihara, from the sound of it, and Kyouko wasn't interested in dying. In truth, she didn't care about that place anyway. "…I don't care," she had said to the blonde girl. "I don't care about what happens to that city. It can turn into ashes. I don't care..." She was through with it, especially upon hearing a group of Magical Girls would aid Mami and Homura.

Being alone, that was the way to go. That way nothing would ever hurt Kyouko again. No more opening up to people. It did her no good.

The next thing Mami had said was the last thing Kyouko wanted to hear. "If she were here now… she would definitely stay in the city and fight. If she was still alive… you would be in Mitakihara, where you belong…"

Kyouko exploded. "Don't you dare!" she had yelled into the phone, her voice a wreck. No matter what truth lurked in Mami's words, she couldn't take it. "Don't you dare fucking use her as an excuse like that!" Her teeth were clenching.

"Kyouko… I'm so-"

"No!" she abruptly yelled. Her heart was racing, her mind spinning; guilt, anger, fear - she wanted it all gone. She decided to take it all out in one of the best ways she knew how. "You know what? You're just an uptight bitch who can't even enjoy her own damn life! You only live for the sake of it." Kyouko hung up, her rage now silent.

For a while she stood in the rain, soul gem still glowing red, her illuminated face watching the sky.

Her mentor, friend... sister. Kyouko leaned back on a streetlight pole, her clothes and hair soaked. She slid her back down the metal, hugged her legs. She couldn't believe what she said to the older girl, but there was truth in it. Mami lived because her life was all she had.

_What have I been living all this time for, though? _Kyouko asked herself, before shaking her head. Quickly she tried blocking out her feelings. _It's better than being dead. _She chuckled then sighed. _Block out everything and I'll become impenetrable. I can handle this life. _After all, she managed well enough on her own before.

She took out the glowing red soul gem from her pocket and held it up in her palm. It was time for the hunt to begin.

Hunting demons required spotting the distorted barrier-like areas where the monsters shrouded themselves. Such a distortion would look like a heat spot in the middle of a road resembling water, only with a larger radius extending to the air and buildings as well. This made them invisible to non-magical beings, but to Magical Girls they were easy targets.

Ideally, Kyouko would prefer to search from rooftop to rooftop, to get a good view of the surrounding area below, but today the buildings were too slippery to scale on. The next best thing was to search from the ground level.

Of course, other girls could also be hunting. Following another girl who found some demons before was yet another way to find prey, but it was also the worst way. Best avoid the hassle of fighting for a small prize. Hopefully all the Magical Girls of the city were sleeping, or at home, and if not then Kyouko would keep her distance.

She ran several blocks around, following the brightness her soul gem radiated, until she stumbled upon a distortion.

Kyouko walked in, to the sight of a little green-haired girl in a green dress standing almost still on the sidewalk. The girl's eyes were dull, and her mouth drooped. Above her loomed only a few demons, seven. Easy.

Kyouko transformed and leaped into the air, spear hungry, ready to rip through its prey, and it did, punching a hole through a cloaked figure. As it faded away, Kyouko twisted like an eel, swinging her spear and slicing a demon in half with a horizontal slash.

Two demons, about five meters away, fired fingertip lasers at her. She dove down on her right shoulder, and rolled over on her stomach, the lasers passed her left side. Her right arm swung out, extending the spearhead and it struck one of them in the head.

One appeared above Kyouko, firing all its yellow lasers at her back. She pushed her palms up against the cold wet cement and sprung off to the left, missing the lasers by a few centimeters.

Something about battle was invigorating. Fighting was something she could live for. It got her muscles pumping. It excited her. _I can definitely handle this life again. _Her lips curved up in a smile.

Then she saw the little girl, looked at what she held in her right hand. A piece of bloody glass.

"It's not fair..." the little girl murmured. Two tears ran down her dull green eyes. "Why did you leave me, papa, mama? Why did you hurt me? WHY?" She squeezed the glass shard, and blood dripped down the sharp end.

The sight distracted Kyouko long enough for a demon above to fire at her. Kyouko jumped in the air but was too late. A few lasers caught her in the back. They burned, but she fought the pain, and whipped the chained spear in the air. Her attacker, however, was out the spear's range. She landed on one knee and hand, and grunted. The remaining demons circled her.

Kyouko paid them little attention. The little girl, meters away, had raised the shard, laughing hysterically, pointing the sharp end towards herself. Kyouko dashed over to the girl, and wrestled out the glass from her small grip. She slid an arm around the girl's waist and ran off.

_What the hell am I doing? _Kyouko had to ask herself. She didn't even know this girl, but her body had moved on its own to save her.

She'd only serve as extra baggage, but Kyouko wouldn't let go of the now screaming girl kicking and flailing.

"Shut up!" Kyouko yelled at her. She noticed the demon scar on the girl's neck. It wasn't really a scar but it resembled one, except for the intricate lines inside it that looked like some kind of pattern. The scars were how demons controlled their victims and raised their rage and sadness.

If Kyouko could take care of the remaining demons, she could rid herself of Little Green. She dropped the girl then summoned a barrier of red diamonds around her. That would give enough protection, hopefully. The pain in Kyouko's back was getting hard to annoy._ Now or never. _

She charged the dancing demons and they all dispersed in different directions, gaining distance from her before they returned to their circling. She was in the middle. Perfect. They all fired lasers at her, but she caged herself in another barrier. The lasers died on impact. The demons continued firing, making the shield more and more brittle. Kyouko held her spear like a baseball bat. When her protection died she swung the spear and twisted. The extended weapon sliced all three demons in one swift move. With all of them exterminated, the distortion would disappear in a few minutes; they always lingered even after the deaths of all demons in the area.

She willed away the barrier protecting the girl who then collapsed on the floor. _She'll be fine, _Kyouko thought. Her back felt like it could give out on her. She gathered the grief cubes up, purified her darkened soul gem and gave the girl another glance. She decided to at least check if she still was breathing. She was. _Well, it's her lucky day. _The girl's large eyes opened.

"W-where are they?" she asked, looking puzzled at her bleeding hand.

Kyouko shrugged. "Beats me, kid."

"Yuma saw them," the little girl said, "the white things."

"Those were demons." Kyouko took out a lollipop she had saved and placed it in her mouth. "Lucky for you, I was here to save ya. Well, more like you were in the way, but whatever." Her back was throbbing. It wouldn't have if she hadn't wasted time, saving this girl.

"Demons?" she asked. "Big sister, are you a superhero?"

Kyouko chuckled. _I'm no hero._ "I'm a Magical Girl. It's just my job to fight demons." Her outfit dissipated and reformed into her usual attire. She ripped off part of a sleeve and tied it around the little girl's bleeding hand.

"Thanks." She hugged her legs and dropped her eyes down. "Big sister, you're like a Magical Girl from manga, then?"

"Yeah. But unlike in manga, love and courage are rare commodities." Kyouko's tone was bitter. Being tired didn't help her mood. She needed sleep. "Now leave me alone, will ya."

The girl said nothing, so Kyouko started walking. No more opening up to people, Kyouko reminded herself.

When she turned at the corner block, she glimpsed at the girl who was gazing at air. _No one is gonna save you with a face like that._

Against her better judgment, Kyouko went back to her, took out the lollipop in her mouth, and offered it to the girl.

She snatched it with her mouth. Her stomach was grumbling.

Kyouko sighed.

They went to a nearby restaurant. Their clothes had dried up by then. Little Green ordered a hamburger and munched away, much like the way Kyouko would. It was a little amusing, Kyouko admitted, and her back had stopped with its fierce throbs. It was only sore now.

"After you've finished eating, beat it, kid. You're on your own after this, I ain't your babysitter."

"Yuma."

"Huh?"

"It's not 'you'," she said, munching on her burger. "It's Yuma."

"Little brat." Kyouko wondered why the girl was alone so late at night. She'd find out. "So, Yuma, while I was saving you, you said something about your parents. They purposely left you alone?" She nodded, chewing her food with an open mouth. "That's a shame. Do you know how to get back home?" Not that that sounded like a great option, but at least she still had a family.

Yuma swallowed her food. She hesitated. "I don't want to go back. I hate mama and papa. They were always fighting and they didn't like Yuma. They... they took Yuma for a drive and threw her out the car, and drove off."

Kyouko breathed in hard and out harder. "And what will you do now, now that you're on your own?"

She said nothing, only looked absent-minded.

"It's gonna be tough living alone, ya know," Kyouko added. "You're gonna have to get your own food and a place to sleep, somehow."

"Big sister, aren't you a defender of justice?"

"Oh?" That wasn't something she expected to hear. "It's not that great."

"Well..." Yuma finished off her hamburger, "maybe I can fight too." She stood up, smiling.

"What?"

"I want to become a Magical Girl and fight demons."

Kyouko formed a fist. A fang showed from her mouth. "Don't say stupid crap like that!"

"I have nowhere to go!" the green-haired little girl yelled. "Mama and papa hate me and I hate them. So tell me. How do you become a Magical Girl?

"Don't be naive," Kyouko said in icy tones. "You literally almost died. If you're gonna risk your life, why don't you live it normally while you're at it?"

Yuma pouted. "But... but I... I won't make it alone, normal."

Kyouko stood up and slid her hands in her pockets. "Look, I'll teach ya how to survive the streets by yourself."

Yuma looked astonished, as if some angel had come down to save her. She hugged Kyouko's leg.

"Thank you, big sister!"

"Get off my leg." Kyouko shook her off. "And I'm not your big sister. I'm Kyouko Sakura. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Now your first step is to help me find a place we can sleep in. You know this city, right?"

"Yuma doesn't think so... it looks different from usual, and I've never seen this place before."

Kyouko could have smashed a window hearing that.

"Well, we'll figure something out. Come on, we're leaving."

For the mean time, the sidewalk wasn't her only companion.

They managed to break into an empty apartment on the fourth floor of an apartment complex. Kyouko was too tired to care if they got caught, and she could always fix the doorknob with magic anyway.

She could smell the white paint still settling in. All the rooms had nothing in them, except the kitchen. There was a stove and other things to be expected within it. _Now if only we had food._

Kyouko decided that could wait; she needed rest.

The main room had a large window, much like Mami's apartment. Mami... the girl probably cried after what Kyouko had said. She'd make up for it, eventually. Or would she? The situation in Mitakihara sounded bad. Kyouko would hate offering her an apology over phone. That was what spineless pricks would do. Kyouko might have returned to the city for a short time if Yuma weren't with her, but even alone she wanted to avoid the place as much as possible. It's not like Mami needed, anyway. More Magical Girls were coming to help Mami out, which meant Kyubey was probably scouting for potentials... Fear grew inside Kyouko.

"Kyouko, I need to speak with you." _Speak of the devil, _Kyouko thought. His all-too-familiar voice always pissed her off. And that damn smile...

Yuma squealed at the sight of him. "A talking plushie?" She grinned and picked him up in her arms, squeezing him. "So cuuute!"

"I'm not a plushie... I'm Kyubey. Nice to meet you, Yuma. You have the potential to become a Magical Girl, just as Oriko said."

When Kyouko heard that, she grabbed him by an ear, and he slipped out of Yuma's arms.

"Kyouko!" Yuma said. "He said I can become a Magical Girl."

Kyouko ignored her. "If that's why you're here, Kyubey, leave." _And who is Oriko?_

"I have important business to discuss with you, actually."

"Splendid."

He told her a more complicated version of what Mami had said. Yuma sat beside Kyouko, on the cold wooden floor, taking in all the knowledge Kyubey preached. Unfortunately.

"...So, will you join them?" Kyubey asked.

This talk of Banshee grief cubes did sound tempting, but the risk was far too great.

"I don't feel like dying in a shit hole," Kyouko said. "And if ya don't mind, don't tell Mami and Homura where I'm at. They'd be wasting their valuable time. I'll be fine."

"I see," Kyubey said. "I'll get to them as soon as possible."

Yuma jumped up, smiled, and formed fists. "Kyouko, if I become a Magical Girl we can help out your friends!"

Kyubey had his glassy eyes on the girl. "Yes, you do have the requisites for it. Once you become a Magical Girl-"

Kyouko yanked his ear. "Quit filling the kid's head with your nonsense." She threw him across the floor.

"This is unlike you, Kyouko." He regained his balance.

"Shut up!" she replied, pulled Yuma close by the shoulders.

"Well, if you ever need me-"

"Get lost!" She threw the used grief cubes at him. "And take these."

"Yeah yeah." Kyubey caught them with the teardrop opening in his back. He hopped his way out the room, like a hare.

In her anger, Kyouko had forgotten to ask who Oriko was. At the least she was a Magical Girl, and she might know Yuma, yet Yuma didn't seem to know her when Kyubey mentioned her name.

"Yuma, don't trust in anything that little rat says. Don't become a Magical Girl. Understand?"

"...Yeah."

"Your training starts tomorrow, or should I say today?" They were awake past twilight now. "Anyway, just forget about Kyubey and Magical Girls."

"Won't you have to fight demons?"

"Yeah, you'll be coming with me when I go looking for them, but that's all. I'll protect you."

Yuma frowned. "I... I just want to become strong."

A bitter smile showed on Kyouko's face. _She's like me..._"You will. Just not today."

Ten minutes later they decided to lay together for warmth. Yuma was tucked in Kyouko's arms, lightly snoozing. The green-haired girl was warm, but she smelled of wet dirt. Kyouko smiled, almost chuckled; she probably smelled the same. She closed her eyes.

Ten minutes later she still could not sleep, despite her tired body. The room's only source of light came from the large window refracting the city's glow.

Ten minutes later Kyouko wondered how this little girl's life would turn out. _Maybe she should go back to her parents. I can't take care of her. I can only show her a poor path. _Maybe Mami would take the girl in, but the Banshees were a problem. No matter how Kyouko looked at the situation, cruel sadness lied ahead.

Finally, her heavy eyes began to close...

And then the window shattered loudly. Kyouko snapped around to face it. Standing before her was... something that almost resembled a demon, but it's body was smaller and it's figure almost looked female. It wasn't floating or white; it was standing on the wooden floor, and it was pure black. It lacked a cloak as well. The creature had no eyes or ears or nose, but it had a mouth that stretched all the way to where its ears should be. It had claws for hands, and its feet had no toes.

Kyouko transformed, spear in hands. They trembled a little. She had never seen anything like this black... demon? It didn't matter, she would kill it.

Yuma woke, and screamed.

The black demon roared a sad, almost human-like scream, but that did not deter Kyouko. Her legs on the other hand, they were trembling from either lack of energy or fear or both.

She rushed the creature with a stab but it sidestepped, and swiped her back - right on the wound she received earlier. The cloth and skin on her back ripped open, but Kyouko used whatever focus and strength she had to hit the creature in the stomach with the shaft of her spear and forced it towards the broken window, step by step.

In a frenzy, it was scratching and clawing Kyouko arms, screaming. She kept pushing till it barely had any footing. Her arms were bleeding, muscles aching, her strength falling, she couldn't push it without using her whole body. She knew what she had to do.

Her red eyes locked with Yuma's green ones. "Give me a sec', I'll be right back." Kyouko smirked. With all her force she slammed her shoulder into the black demon's torso, forcing them both out into the chilly morning air.

Kyouko spun. One slice, two slices; she managed, on the black demon's body before hitting the cement.

For a moment, the world looked all black and fuzzy. Kyouko's head was spinning, and throbbing, like her wounded back. When she regained her sight, the first thing she saw was a bone jutting out from under her knee. The sudden pain caused her to smash fists against the ground several times. She bit her lip so hard, blood dripped down her chin. Her spear was beside her.

The black demon was gone, vanished. Kyouko didn't know what to make of it. Or the whole situation she was in. A broken leg, a black demon, Banshees, Yuma. The veins in her head pulsated and thumped.

She heard another sad, human-like scream. Several more. And then she saw five of them step into the moonlight from out the shadows.

**Yuma**

"Kyouko!" she screamed when the redhead dived out of the room with the black monster.

When she looked down, she saw the monster flee from the scene and Kyouko in pain. Yuma wished she could do something, but what could she do?

More black monsters gathered around Kyouko. Tears ran down Yuma's eyes.

A gloved hand wrapped around her mouth. She couldn't muffle a sound. Another hand was on her shoulder.

"Shh," a girl's soft voice said. "Relax." The girl let go of Yuma. Her hair was white and long and beautiful as the dress she wore. "My name is Oriko Mikuni."

"O-Oriko, can you save Kyouko?"

Oriko smiled serenely and brushed through Yuma's hair with a hand. "She is going to die."

"Kyouko... is going to die...?" Kyouko was all Yuma had. If she were to die, Yuma would be all alone...

"You're cute, but not useful at all," Oriko said.

Memories of Yuma's mama telling her how useless she was came to mind.

"I'll save her!" Yuma cried and ran out the apartment. _I'll save Kyouko, I will, I will, I will! I'm not useless at all! _She ran down fourth floor's stairs, when she caught a glimpse of a fluffy white tail.

**Kyouko**

She decided to close her eyes as the black demons walked towards her.

_I beg you, God... if this is how my life ends... let me see a happy dream, just once..._

All the pain in her body disappeared suddenly. Was she dead already? She opened her eyes. A bright light had momentarily surrounded her, and her leg was back to normal - she summoned her spear and lunged at a demon.

It did the same. Kyouko was quicker. She slammed the flat of her spearhead against the creature's head and it howled in pain. She hopped over it.

Two more sprung toward her. Kyouko split her spear and whipped it forward. It struck them both in their sides.

The last two leaped above her. She spun the snake spear above her head and both creatures became entangled in the chains. She swung her trapped opponents at the others. They crashed into the disoriented trio. All of them were whimpering together. Their voices were chilling; there was a femininity to them. They all lifted their faceless heads up, and looked at the sky, possibly. Then they all darted back towards the shadows.

_What the hell were those things? And how am I alive?_

Kyouko turned back towards the apartment complex. She saw Yuma smiling at her. On her head was a cat ear hat, and her green dress was gone, replaced by a green and white dress. A large bow was ornamented in the back of it, and her hands had white gloves.

"We did it, Kyouko! It's just as Kyubey said! Even Yuma can fight. He said that it's 'healing magic'. Whenever Kyouko gets hurt, I could always heal you-"

Kyouko slapped her.

Yuma stood there incredulous, face turned, cheek red. She returned to her normal green dress. "Huh?"

"Yuma," Kyouko calmly said. The rage was rising in her throat. "Why?" She grabbed the girl's shoulders. "Why did you become a Magical Girl!?" She shook her violently.

"Oriko said that you were going to die. And she said I wasn't useful," Yuma backed up and clutched her head, and yelled, "Yuma is not useless... not useless at all!" She hugged herself, stared at her feet. "I'll be useful to Kyouko! I'll listen to whatever you say! I won't even complain. So..." She looked up at Kyouko, eyes huge and watery. "Don't leave Yuma alone!" Tears flooded out. She was on her knees, sniffling and crying.

"You're an idiot. Becoming a Magical Girl for someone else's sake..." Kyouko remembered how her father hanged himself. All because of her. _I've screwed up once again, and now this girl will have to pay for it. _Kyouko walked towards Yuma. The redhead's eyes burned. "...Even though nothing of good will come from it..."

Yuma stopped, stared at Kyouko.

"Kyouko? Are you crying?"

Kyouko patted the little green-haired angel known as Yuma.

"I'm not crying at all, dummy." She looked up into the stars.

_Oriko... I'm going to kill you._

* * *

**A/N: And now I apologize again, for this chapter being set in the past. However, I thought it was crucial to the story. ;) **

**Also, Yuma is awesome. 'Nuff said.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Homura**

Normally she'd breeze through the problems on her paper, but her thoughts kept returning to what had happened in the nurse's office. Mami...

"Akemi-san."

_I did the right thing,_ she told herself. Even if Homura wanted to, she couldn't reciprocate the older girl's feelings. _Focus on the banshees. Madoka's happiness is my happiness. I have to protect the city. Mami will definitely get over me._

"...Akemi-san."

Why now, though? Why, in this timeline, did Mami like Homura so much? When knowing someone who you have known for an impossible amount time to calculate suddenly acts different towards you, things become complicated. Understanding people in general was difficult. Always had been. Only one thing was clear in Homura's head: two people truly cared for her. The thought made her happy and sad, and further conflicted her thoughts.

_"Akemi-san."_ Fingers tapped at her desk.

Homura's eyes shot up towards the voice. "Oh. Yes, Ms. Saotome?"

The teacher smiled. "Daydreaming, are we? Well, since you're one of my best students, I'll let it slide. Everybody has their moments. I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes, what is it?"

"It seems Shizuki-san was reported running out of the school with a strange-looking, black-haired girl ten minutes ago. Do you know anything about this? I figured you might have seen them on your way back from the nurse's office."

_Never a moment's rest._

"I'm afraid I don't know anything about it." She was afraid Oriko Mikuni was behind it - no, she had to be behind it. The main question was why? What use could she find in Hitomi? Perhaps to lure out Homura and Mami, kill them and take over Mitakihara? The one timeline Oriko appeared in, she wanted to kill Madoka to prevent her from becoming Kriemhild Gretchen and destroying the world. What Oriko's altered goals were now, Homura could not say, but she'd stop her.

"When that young lady gets back, I'm going to lecture her until her ears drop!" Kazuko said.

"May I visit the nurse again?" Homura rubbed her temples. "I feel ill."

Kazuko sighed. "If you must. You're not thinking of ditching school, like Shizuki-san, right?" she asked jokingly. Probably.

"I'm not."

Homura took her time walking out of class. A girl running around hallways where everyone could see her would rouse suspicion, and she would need help.

_Mami, I require your assistance, _she said telepathically._ You too, Kyubey._ He probably knew Kirika's daily routines. He could point them out in the right direction.

_Right now?_ Mami asked.

_Yeah. Please meet me on the rooftop of the school. Hurry._

_I have information regarding the other Magical Girls,_ Kyubey said.

_Good,_ Homura said, near the entryway for the rooftop's stairs. _You can explain later. I want you to tell me where Kirika Kure usually is around this time. Let me know if you find any demons as well._

_Usually I wouldn't give away much on other Magical Girls, but since she's one of those helping out against the Banshees, I'll make an exception. Why do you need to know?_

_She's gotten a civilian involved in our world,_ Homura said. _Or at least I suspect so. It's time I tell both of you about Oriko Mikuni and Kirika Kure._

The blue sky, giant fence, and Kyubey were waiting for her. He hopped onto her shoulder. A minute later, Mami arrived. Her face was no longer flushed or covered in tears. She wasn't smiling that faint smile she always wore, but she didn't frown either. Overall, an improvement over when they last met.

Homura explained to them how she encountered Oriko and Kirika in an irregular timeline, and what their goal was, and how she never saw them again until now. Then she told them about Hitomi.

"Where would Kirika be at around this time?" Mami asked Kyubey.

"Whenever she skips school, she tends to hang around an arcade center north of here. It's about a few miles away."

"I know exactly where it's at," Homura said. Purple light swallowed her clothes, transformed them into her magical outfit.

Gold light shimmered around Mami's body. In a second, her magical outfit replaced her uniform.

"Do you have any idea why they've taken an interest in Hitomi?" Mami asked Homura. "From what you've told me, it doesn't sound like they would care about someone like her."

"I think it's a trap made for you and I."

Mami frowned. "You think they're after our territory? But wouldn't it make more sense to kill us after the battle with the Banshees? Why try so early with something like this?"

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe they want to force Hitomi into a contract?" If so, Homura couldn't figure out the point of it. A girl with little potential as Hitomi would only hinder everyone else, especially since she would have no experience in fighting demons.

Kyubey's tail wiggled. "Hitomi does have a small amount of potential."

"I'd rather you not contract her," Homura said.

"Same," Mami agreed.

"The more allies the better," Kyubey replied.

"Not if they're complete amateurs," Homura said.

"From what I've gathered with my conversations with Oriko, she rather thinks like an incubator." Kyubey tilted his head. "Even if a Magical Girl is weak, there's always a good use for one. She might believe that."

"Maybe she wants Hitomi to make a wish that would benefit her." What wish could aid Oriko, Homura did not know.

The clouds were reflecting in Mami's eyes. "We can all believe what we want, but it's up to Hitomi, in the end, to decide. Assuming it even comes to that. I just hope it doesn't..."

"I believe it's time we make our move," Homura said. "When we reach Kirika, I want you to subdue her with your ribbons. I would like to speak with her." She knew Oriko's location. Oriko was better off dead than alive. She couldn't be trusted.

"You won't do anything drastic, will you?" Mami asked.

"I won't," Homura lied, but Mami was better off not knowing the truth. As to how Homura would explain Oriko not joining the fight... well she'd come up with something. Her angelic wings sprouted out. She wrapped her arms around Mami's waist.

Mami squealed. "What are you doing?"

"We're flying. It's the fastest way." Homura caught a view of Mami's reddened cheeks. If the situation was reversed, how would Homura feel? she wondered.

Her cheeks warmed.

"Alright, fine... I trust you won't drop me?"

Homura smiled. "No promises."

"Not funny."

They took off.


End file.
